


Lake Jordan's Monster

by ToonArtist403



Series: Ruler Of Monsters [3]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla-Shouwa series (Movies), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonArtist403/pseuds/ToonArtist403
Summary: an massive blizzard that originally started at japan, is now finally at osaka. after chrismtass passed and the new year is here, the party feels like things are almost back to normal, though one night, after playing an new game they all liked, an huge blackout occurs. and of course. once again, odd happenings are being seen in Godzilla, he is the only titan to not be hibernating, along with mothra too. and along with that, Hopper has been getting strange reports that more and more pollution is being seen. along with reports of an supposed 'Thunder Bird'  and kids claiming that they saw an sea monster with a giant horn. and odd smells coming from the lab, not like any of it can bother godzilla, he is the supposed monster of lake Jordan, not like anything can kill such a beast like him yeah?
Series: Ruler Of Monsters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113407





	1. A Blackout Occurs.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorpooandtheTURDIS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorpooandtheTURDIS/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an huge blizzard, the party plays an brand new game that is on the market, but during their 5th round, an huge blackout suddenly erupts, as around the town, odd things are popping out, and it all traces back to a certain lab....

an huge alarm was blaring in the outskirts of an nearby lab, near the state of hawkins but also not at the same time, guards were seen grabbing guns and other kinds of weapons, including net like guns, and tasers, as of why all of this is being required, well there's the answer, there was a young woman rushing through the halls and cameras, with seconds later, the said cameras buzzing and sparking out, when the girl eventually ran to a dead end, lights were spotted onto her as her appearance was shown, she seemed to be young indeed, most likely 21 or 22, with Asian genes on her, along with having Long white hair, with two locks of hair near her forehead and or eyebrows matching the shape of antennae on it, along with having big curious looking eyes, with one of the eyes being an pure red like color, and the other eye sporting a blue color, or was it brown? or perhaps both, with the eyeball itself being blue and an brown hue emitting from it. she was also seen wearing tribal like garb of an ancient tribe of humans that monarch and the disbanded Godzilla Exterminator Squad called the Houta, which her garbs or entire outfit in general consists of a purple top, an ornate dark brown skirt with short blue pants, and red sandals. Her body is covered in the characteristic tribal markings of the Houtua, which are white and dark red and with a odd pink like streak too near her cheeks and on her lips. _  
  
_stepping back as the girl shivers slightly, with the guards slowly aiming their guns and such, the woman's eyes slowly glowed brightly, as in a blink or you miss it moment, the guards noticed that the numbered symbol on her wrist, labeled "05" was glowing too. before right on the outside of the lab, the wall breaks apart, as the girl leaps out of the lab with remarkable ease, clutching her stomach as an odd surge of energy flowed around her, going from a mixture of a mutitude of colors to pink and to a dark sinister looking purple, before her eyes widened as she kept running as gunfire was being heard. but eventually she was out of their sight, the energy dispersing as she pants slightly, before her eyes glowed brightly again as she started running once more, going as far away from the state of Illinois as possible.  
  
one of the guards, steps to the edge of the hole made, slowly taking off his helmet, revealing it to be a old looking man, much like jameson's age and such, one of his eyes were pure white, having been scarred in the past, making him blind as he frowns, clutching the helmet "god damn it.... the subject got away sir..." he says to the radio, as an annoyed voice calls out from the takie "your kidding me right?! oh for the love of...." the voice went quiet for a moment, before it buzzed out "release the beast." the voice says as the other guards backed away, the other guard huffs "ya sure boss....?" he says, before the radio went silent "....okay boys... you heard the man... open the gate..." he says, as one of the other guards nervously pulls out a button, pressing it as the main doors to an larger, wider part of the lab slowly opened up, and an large hulking beast erupts out of the doors, roaring loudly as it clawed at the air, lunging out of the darkness as the beast was on all fours, sprouting huge looking tusks on it's jaws, hissing slightly as it tapped it's sickle like toe onto the ground, thrashing it's spiked tail as the beast's eerie looking eyes focused in onto one direction, the spines cracking and moving slightly, before the beast roars out loudly, beating onto it's own chest, before rushing off on it's two legs, running much like a raptor would... a very.. very large raptor.... "let's just pray that it doesn't draw out the big guy again....."  
  
\---  
elsewhere however, in a even farther state, most likely Virginia or something, another event quite similar was happening, alarms were deafening, and loud, and some guards and staff were seen mauled or even killed or worst. and the one causing it? well at first you'd be confused but soon it'll sink in, another person was seen running through the halls and such, an young male, the cameras and such keeping track, before they get covered by an odd dark looking cloud of smoke, the boy kept running and such, before yelping as he stops at a huge window, showing an very very long drop down, shivering and gulping as the boy steps back, before glancing over and yelping at what he saw, armed guards and such aiming more guns then sedatives and such at the boy as the lights were aimed onto him.  
  
he seemed to be around the age of 20, having dark messy hair, and palish looking skin, and wearing torn up clothing, an worn blood stained looking grey hoodie, brown eyes, with an purple hue and such emitting from the pupils, having brown like gloves, grey looking shoes, and blackish looking pants with tears and tiny holes in them, and a huge tear in the sleeve of the hoodie and shirt, the boy shivering slightly as the guns were clicked, the safety turning off as the boy's eyes glowed brightly, as another numbered like symbol, being labeled numbered "Six" sparked a bit, as the entire room starting from the window began being covered in a thick dark fog, the guards and such looking around in confusion, before an low distorted growl erupted as they froze, seeing an huge purple glow coming from huge eye sockets, along from teeth and such, the boy being seen held in it's giant palm, before the hidden monster roared, firing out an black looking ray of radioactive fire, the guards screaming and such as the entire lab and such was engulfed by the fog and the odd looking fire. before the smoke cleared and such, and the boy was running yet again. it seems he and the girl were heading to one location in general, as far away from their prisons as possible, they were heading to hawkins.  
\---  
  
Hawkins was once an quiet little town, or well it WAS. it still is. with the reports of the sightings of the famous lake Jordan's monster, nicknamed godzilla by everyone, though the locals chalked it up as just another fairy-tale there are some who believe that their once quiet town isn't so quiet anymore.... but still. life goes on as normal for the small town of hawkins. with the party things could be... better, they are finally starting to quiet down and feel like everything to back to normal... well.. as normal as one could get. until after tonight, once again, nothing will ever be the same. an huge blizzard was taking place, originally started near japan, but quickly advanced itself in a matter of weeks to a month on over to hawkins, most of the residents were staying put in the houses, while somewhere outside, all that cold was like a blessing to a certain someone....  
  
near the very lake that the mind flayer got blasted into, the blizzard was strong over there, and a few odd blackish looking partlicles started appearing out of the water and ice and snow, slowly forming into something on land, first of all forming into a slight tadpole like state, before it started slowly growing from that initial stage into a more odd slug like state, swishing around as it gurgled, black ooze emitting out of it before it shrieked slightly, slittering off and digging into the snow, as an beam of lighting erupts out of the ice, blasting onto the mountain that mike nearly fell off from, as it cracked and broke apart, showing an large odd looking bird like creature of a dinosaur, with golden like scales, an beak like face, green eyes, with an odd yellow like sail that seemed to be like wings or some sort on it's back, and odd hands that had only one large finger, making it look like a odd scythe in a way, the Bird like monster's eyes opened with a snap, showing the green colorations, before it shrieks slightly, digging itself out of the rocks, landing onto the hard ground as it grumbled, the new kaiju shaking itself slightly, barking and huffing, looking around as the eyes glowed slightly, before it started walking off, people out about that night in a drunkened like state would of reported the monster to be a staggering 30 meters, or maybe 40, or in earl's case, nearly 60 meters tall, the large monster chirped slightly, looking and sniffing around, before it keeps walking off, going deeper into the forest.  
  
the nearby grounds and such started shaking and such, with an odd yellowish green tail sprouting out of the dirt, before an oddly familiar row of yellowish looking spines erupted out of the ground, the snow comes down harder as the skies is filled with an familiar odd sounding roar, along with an plasma like ray firing out into the sky as the snow goes down harder, what was left out of the ground that the tail and spines came out of, was an huge hole slowly being covered up by snow, and showing an trail of footprints with three toes on it, along with an huge drag like trail of the tail itself, but for now it seems due to the heaviness of the blizzard nothing much was happening, why don't we see how the party is doing?  
  
\---  
  
Dart had apparently changed overnight and over those weeks that the party was gone at osaka. being around mews and Raijin so much seemly changed the demodog. he was nearly the same size as Hopper now, but unlike his fellow demogorgons. he wasn't looking much like an demogorgon, and more like a actual reptile, looking like a giant crocodile looking komodo dragon, but still with some features that make him still dart, his mouth is still like a petal mouth, but he has eyes now, and can control how his petals move and such, eventually probably only going to be a normal like mouth, his tail is much more longer, and spiky, with his claws and such being sharper and stronger, for that, Dart was classified as Titanus Rhedo, named after the now extinct Rhedosaurus that appeared before Gojira did onto tokyo, Dustin didint mind the changes, he thought he looked even cooler, and that meant that now he wouldn't have to keep hiding him from his mother!  
  
with Mike, even though that now Angurius was too big to be in the house, the giant did come by every now and then, even making his own little home in the backyard, as for Raijin though it was a different story, he was nearly around the size of a german Shepard, He was getting bigger. Spines were growing out of his back, his tail was longer and more whip like, his head and face were like a komodo dragon's. his scales were smoother and such, no longer looking as blackish as before but lighter, though with a more bluish like tint, the eyes were a calm looking red, with an blue pupil as Raijin yawned softly, curled up on a couch as he glanced up to mike, who was seen getting ready for what he usually hears him call "a game night" with his friends, only this time they were playing on a... odd little screen? the lizard huffs softly, and rests back down as it's tail swayed as mike's little sister was stroking his head, he liked getting pet there, chittering softly as he rested his head on the little girl's lap, he glanced over to jameson too, who had his own pet sleeping next to him while the other was reading something, the lizard noticed something odd on the wrist, but didint get a clear look so he shrugged it off, and went back to napping, listening to the heavy snow outside, unaware that whatever was on jameson's wrist seemed to be a symbol of somekind written in black, an very similar font to Eleven's tag almost...  
  
as for lucas, while Rodan has gotten bigger, not as big as most people expected, the large bird was nearly around 30 feet now, having made home in the backyard near an large makeshift nest, with a makeshift roof to block out the snow too, resting down as his eyes lazily opened, glancing to the inside as he sees Goro was also there, the dinosaur had seemly shrunk down from 90 to 40 meters, who knows why but he was still just as strong as before, or perhaps he was always that small, Will wasn't exactly seeing things as normally as he should, because... ya know, the whole recovering from the upside down and the fact at that point he JUST got freed of the mind flayer's influence. the large tired dinosaur glanced over, the two nodding their heads in a greeting, before they rest back down, listening to their masters talk about, since they weren't being that quiet with what they were talking about.  
  
as for eleven, she was also getting ready for what mike called a game night. she glanced on over, seeing hopper passed out on a chair, as the three dorats were seen fast asleep on him lap, she glanced over to mothra, who was resting on a makeshift bed, she's been getting a bit more bigger than usual, but still able to fit into the cabin, either way it seems the moth wasn't bothered by it, so there ya go. the moth seemly noticed that Eleven was a bit more quiet than usual, chirping tiredly as she tilted her head, the other glanced over, blinking before she tiredly smiles "im,,, okay,,, just thinking...." she said, setting up the computer as the moth blinks slightly, tilting her head, she had overheard her talking to hopper about her seeing someone that looked exactly like her, she didint know what else but all she heard from eleven was that they just talked a bit, something about the party and wondering why she was only able to reach her and nobody else and eventually had to depart, but the moth could of sworn she heard eleven said that the person she said looked a lot like her, will be seeing her again very soon.. whatever that meant.  
  
\---  
  
now as for will... well uh.. he was less than prepared... mentally that is, when maddie came on over to set up her own gaming console since her computer apparently didint work, she dropped her bag when she saw will in a arm and leg cast "HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" she shouted as will blinked rapidly, nervously grinning, before he explained to her that apparently, Billy thought he was a new kid in high-school, and tried to fight him... it uh... didint go so well... for either of them... mainly cause when that tyrant broke his arm and leg and just about to break his nose, he stated that steve rushed in, and decked him so hard that some of billy's own teeth fell out, and that he had a minor concussion from crashing to a locket door and falling through it. "ouch..... he must really care about you guys" she says as the other shrugs "it's uh.... something... yeah... i don't think i was that surprised by seeing someone else get knocked out by steve ever since..... uh....." he rubs his head slightly, before winching as his eyes glowed a bit, clutching his head as maddie raises a eyebrow "you okay? what's up with him now?" she asks as the other sighs, nervously smiling and rubbing the back of his head   
  
"it's been taking me forever and all of my mental energy just to keep him from waking up, due to this bond we have big g's been worried nonstop that i had to force myself not to call him when billy was uh.... beating me up....." he says as maddie glanced over, seeing Godzilla's Row of spines flashing slightly "seems like your doing a rough job he's almost out of the water" she states, as the other glanced over "......he's stubborn" he says as the other snorted "i wonder where he gets that from?" she says as will blinks, glancing to her "who?" he says as she blinks, before giggling and covering her mouth, hiding her laughter as will tilted his head, confused to why she was laughing.  
  
eventually it was time for the annual game night, and for once they all felt like everything was back to normal, like the party was back in mike's basement, playing dungens and dragons, only this time with the newly added members of the party, being Max, Eleven, And Madison! and they were having a grand old time playing the video game that everyone at school seemed to be calling Among us, for... obvious reasons. the kids seem to having the time of their life, Eleven was giggling to herself as she heard over the microphone speaker of mike yelling out "IT WAS WILL! IT WAS WILL HE VENTED!!" he yelled out as will shouted right back "NO! NO IT WAS MIKE! HE VENTED!" he shouted as El had to turn off her mic as she snorted and giggled, covering her mouth before she had to turn it back on, only to wheeze when she had heard dustin saying "NO! NO IT WAS STEVE I SAW HIM-" he shouted as the party laughed when the other angerily shouted back "I WAS ON CAMS YOU DOLT!" he said, as will and madison started laughing loudly.  
  
eventually the blame was shifted to lucas and max, causing a whole bunch of ruckus as lucas shouted "NO! NO I WAS DOING THE O2 I WAS DOING THE O2- MIKE CAN VOUCH FOR ME!" he shouted as mike shouted back "DUDE I DIDINT SEE YOU AT THE O2-" he says as dustin just pointed out "WAIT HOW COULD YOU SEE HIM LUCAS, **THE LIGHTS WERE OFF!** " he shouted as Lucas cursed out loud, causing Steve to laugh loudly "YOU GOT FOUND OUT BOY! WE FOUND OUR FIRST IMPOSTER!" Steve shouted as lucas's avatar gets ejected into space, as for why max didint get called out? she had a excuse "whAT?! I WAS GETTING SOMETHING TO DRINK I DID'INT SEE ANYONE RUN BY ME IN ADMIN YOU BLIND FUCKTARDS!" she shouted, which caused mike and dustin to howl with laughter as the others had to take a breather.  
  
to apparently win the game, crewmates have to complete all of their tasks, and also to make it go by faster, they can attempt to vote one of the imposters out, while the imposters's goal however is to kill everyone in the game, at least until there's 1 or 2 crewmates left, imposters win by default when the reactor blows up, and if the 02 shuts down, they also win. there was also a whole lot the kids did with their avatars, changed their colors, gave them clothing options, and even have little pets and such following them around a whole bunch, there were aliens, little crewmates, and even an stickman, that Will calls "Henry Stickman" for obvious reasons. Madison liked the fact that Will's Avatar was purple and it somewhat attempted to make itself look like godzilla, while Mike's avatar looked like Angurius's. Max's avatar looked like Gorosaurus, Eleven's Avatar attempted to look like mothra and the three dorats but it was mainly the moth, Dustin's Avatar looked a lot like what he stated that dart was now which in his words were "a awesome lizard!" Madison's own avatar just looked like a normal one, with the only clothing option that looked like an jacket and such, and having an pair of horns on the head too. steve's avatar was most likely the most odd one, having an odd all blue tone to it, with having red or green like optics on the eyes, and an pair of wings, steve claimed that when he was a young kid he had a imaginary friend named Apollo, and decided to base the avatar off of that. to what reason they never knew but at least for once in their lives they were feeling like normal people once again.  
  
\---  
  
of course eventually though their fun had to end somehow, as during their fifth game, all of their computers and such expect their microphones, crashed and buzzed out, turning themselves off "wait what the FUCK?!" dustin shouted as the others were confused as to why that would of happened, as of during outside, as the blizzard was getting stronger, sparks and such from the wires of all the party's computers and such, trasnferred outside, as the blackout erupted across the whole town, forming something near the power station, an large blue serpent like creature, having an parasitic like appearance to it, before it rears up, and letted out a distorted shriek into the air, as more of the same creatures slowly started being formed, as the odd colony started merging into one entire being and such.  
  
eventually the black-out and such stopped and the night went on as normal, as when morning came, it took a while for an path to be made out of their houses and such, Hopper grumbled as he shakes off his snow covered boots while walking into the station, hanging his coat on up as he looks over to see his two deputies and such overlooking an map of sorts "what are you two bozos doing?" he asks as powell glanced over "you better come see this chief. don't know if you heard but a massive blackout happened last night." he says as hopper huffs, adjusting his hat "of course i did genius i was woken up by my girl complaining that the computer died.. or something." he says, going over to the map "already making theories without me?" he jokes as his two deputies glanced to the map "well... we were gonna keep it a secret... until we saw where it originally came from..." he says, pointing to the center of the map, as hopper looks over "....oh you gotta be fucking shitting me..." he says, as the said center of the map itself, was hawkins lab.


	2. Godzilla's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Monarch readies Will for Discussing Godzilla's fate by the army, they try to piece together his story from start to finish, when they realized that not all was 100% normal for will when rex was around, he was still recovering by the time he had rex, and when he was freed from the mind flayer, he was just now getting his senses together, so with this new information, Monarch and the party begins to retell the events of what happened to general Stenz as Will listens, elsewhere, Godzilla Starts to get Agitated while hopper investigates Hawkins's lab once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty much stating that even though this story mainly focuses through will's own eyes and point of view at times even though it's in third person, I'm stating that not everything in-universe will sees is TRUE or real, due to how damaged his mind is and how it is still recovering from two traumatizing events in his life, eventually by the events of season 3 or 4 he'll be seeing things much more clearly and sanely but currently and right now? part of his mind is like seeing things as a fantasy, while the other part still clung onto the fact that this is the real world now, combine that with his slow recovery and your looking at a really poor lad that can't catch a break :( any who, on with the show!

The Day was here, where Will had to discuss about the fate of the most powerful and dangerous titan to the army, Godzilla. even though certain people knew about his existence, just hearing the name alone apparently causes fear in everyone's eyes. like they were afraid of him.... in which he wasn't surprised. His friend while mostly docile can... get very aggressive when needed to... but that doesn't mean that he should be hated on! though he understood it a bit better when serizawa and mark explained to him again about the previous Godzilla, Dagon whom was Rex's Father, he knew a little more. apparently he wasnt truly gone for good in 1954, there was something they kept hidden from the military to this day, in 1957, where two giant birds of rodan's species were attacking tokyo, their ruckus had caused Dagon to awoke, and therefore, arrive at the city and at the end of it, after killing the two large birds by blasting them into a volcano, proceeded to destroy the city once more, leaving more death and destruction than he did when he turned tokyo into a wasteland.... needless to say, the young boy was put on edge and concerned even more, When Godzilla grows up further... would he turn out exactly like his father did? an monster filled with so much pain and hate for humanity that it'll do anything to destroy the human race..? he didint know, his thoughts weren't his own right now.  
  
Will sat on the chair in the waiting room in the main hall of an building that serizawa told him that monarch goes to whenever to discuss about the fates of the titans to the army, as he and the party sat in the room, they began discussing about the events of what led up to here, and as will talked, the other members of the party AND monarch included, raised some eyebrows at his story, it then came to all of their realization that Will didint remember certain bits and parts of the story because his mind made up certain things to cope with the trauma he had, along with the fact that godzilla never really got possessed by the mind flayer, that was just will seeing things, so with that new found knowledge, the party and such began to discuss to will what really happened... in monarch's own view of course, and with everyone else's little take on everything.  
  
when it finally came time for them to come on up, Stenz requested that he, will and serizawa spoke in a more quiet room, when they did, Will of course was nervous when meeting General Stenz, but he proved to be as calm as Doctor Serizawa claimed to be "hello there william bryers. it is nice to finally meet the so called Godzilla Tamer." he says, as will shyly waved "hello....." he says, as stenz's look softened a bit "i... understand that this is something you weren't expecting so.. take all the time that you need." he stated, as the young boy nodded, as he glanced over to serizawa, the other giving him a nod with a small smile as he sighed a bit, glancing over "okay.... im ready..." he says, as stenz nodded, sitting down "now then... give me a perfectly good reason as to why we shouldn't eliminate this godzilla while we have the chance? start from the very beginning from when you first met him.... if you can." he stated "i don't have a problem with the doc's alpha predator running about. but if the boys believed him to be the previous one, or even more dangerous than that. then we'll need a reason to not exterminate him while he's growing. do you understand?" Stenz stated as will nodded slowly, as serizawa sat down too "take your time will, there's no rush..." he says, as will nodded, looking over at the general as he begins to speak to him about how he and rex really met. "okay... it all started when....."  
  
\---

_Will lazily wakes up when he heard the car stopped, his dog Chester resting on his lap as the young boy rubbed his eyes sleepily, glancing over to see hopper talking with Joyce as Jonathan was helping him out of the car, he was still fairly weakened from his time in that... place but he was just glad to be finally home, even though his family didn’t realized it... odd changes were happening to him... it started when he was feeling well enough to finally move around again, he felt oddly healthier, whenever he was around the heat he would feel stronger, better, faster. While when he was around the cold, he always felt even more tired, calm, relaxed that sort of thing._

_It wasn’t until a couple of days later when Christmas was just around the corner was when he was feeling more odd, his neck was itchy as he scratched it several times when he was playing dungeons and dragons with the party as while on the ride home, he was feeling even more odd, his teeth were hurting his lips, and the heat in the car was making it a whole lot worst than it already was for him, when he was home, in the bathroom he coughed and coughed, shaking a bit as he looked at his hand, the nails were sharpened, and his neck was more opened, looking it over his eyes widened, six silts were on him, 3 on one side of the neck, and 3 on the others side, gills. they were gills..._   
  
_his changes went unnoticed by the others, mainly because he himself was keeping it a secret, there were times when he had... dreams, odd visions about places he's never been, people he's never seen. or things he never really knew about. his hair was messier, a bit spiky even, and his nostrils on his nose were a bit more reptilian, his eyes were changing, although very slowly. and outlines of what seemed like scales were forming around his body, eventually it got to a point where he tried to tell them, but he couldn't but that all changed when he met... him. it was another cold night, he couldn't sleep. woke up from another one of his own nightmares again, when he was being chased by the demogorgon in the upside down. he went outside his own house, shaking slightly as he took a breather, rubbing his forehead as his own eyes glowed, one of them was still green. while the other was a yellowish color with an orange silt at where the eyeball was supposed to be, before he heard stomping, loud thuds, there had been reports of Loud earthquakes lately but now he's seen what it actually is._   
  
_It was a giant looking dinosaur, it was hard to estimate the height but it was larger than most, perhaps around 130 meters at the least, the large monster carried with it two eggs, one of them more lighter in hue with pinkish markings, while the other egg had a darker and larger hue, nearly the same size as him, or perhaps even bigger. The giant monster was thin and lean in it’s appearance, sporting maple leaf like spines hat had a red like hue to them, an long thin looking tail thrashed behind it, the monster emits an low dark glow from it’s body, radiating off an green like glow, the calm but imitating looking eyes glowing an fierce pink as the giant monster lowered it’s head, glancing down onto the human before it slowly puts down the larger looking egg._

_will’s eyes widened when he saw eyelashes on the monster’s eyes. It was a female, a mother. But why would it leave it’s eggs here? The giant monster rumbles slowly, staring at the small human, before letting go of the egg after placing it on the ground, still holding onto the smaller egg, that was when he saw something leaking from the monster’s side, red liquid. It was blood.... the mother must of got hurt defending it’s nest from whatever it was that was attacking it. The monster rumbles softly, an breath of purple smoke came out of it’s mouth, nostrils and gills as it swirled and formed around will and the larger looking egg, before his own eyes glowed brightly, the egg shining a bit as the human winced, backing up as he clutched his head, glancing on up as the giant monster was lumbering off slowly with a limp, it turned around to stare at him one more time, before rumbling as it kept lumbering, fading away from will’s own view_ _in the snowfall.  
  
\---_

 _it wasnt until tomorrow that he had called mike over to check out the egg with him, the egg was fairly large, nearly the size of that... thing that took him into the upside down. Mike stared at the odd markings and patches of odd green stuff on the egg “you said you saw two of these things?” He says, with will nodding slightly as the other blinked “huh.... weird...” he says, before the two stepped back as the egg started moving, and cracking as will winced, clutching his head as as both of his eyes glowed purple, mike glancing over as his eyes widened "will? are you o-" he yelps as the egg bursts apart with a bright glow and flash, will yelps as he jumps back, his eyes glowing brightly as mike fell into the snow, groaning as he gets on up, will rubbing his forehead "owwwww.... what was...." mike started to say, before seeing an looming shadow, and looking on over "that..... oh..... oh sweet Jesus."_  
  
 _whatever came out of the egg, sure was something indeed, nearly about 8 feet tall, having a body structure similar to the demogorgon but more dinosaurian, chittering as the creature shakes off the egg gunk, the gunk going all over will as he yelps, gagging as mike steps back a bit to not get covered in, when the creature no longer had gunk on it, it opens up the eyes, having diamond like pupils as the baby's body was brown in color, having an grey like underside, red quills on the arms, a short but flexible tail, small dorsal fins on the back, and eight silts on the neck, four on one side, and four on the other side, along with having an ear too, although it was more akin to most dinosaur ears so mainly just a hole, the baby squeaked and hissed, blinking with it's big eyes as it hops off the egg, clicking slightly as it looks around, staring at both will and mike with the eyes focusing a bit onto the gunk covered boy._  
  
 _Will backs up further as the dinosaur steps closer and closer to him, sniffing him slightly as will gulps "u...uhm... n...nice b...boy....?" he says, shaking slightly before he winces as the dinosaur licks the cheek, the tongue having an forked end on it as will coughs, the dinosaur staring at him slightly as it tilts it's head, cooing and chittering slightly as it lowered itself, nudging it's head to under will's chin as the other boy yelped further, blinking rapidly as he glanced on over to mike, who putted his hands up in protest, an 6 foot tall monster he could maybe handle, but this? nope, that is very much well out of his own paygrade with helping out will with this sort of thing._  
  
 _but eventually, the other would calm down when he realized that the small dinosaur wasn't going to hurt him at all, it actually seemed to have taken quite a liking to him, of course uh... when it followed him and mike inside, Joyce and Jonathan and hopper all saw it, and they all collectively screamed a bit as they saw the 8 foot tall giant, but with some convincing, they all agreed to let the dinosaur stay... well expect hopper anyway, who quickly went out of the house the moment the conflict was resolved. for a while it was a bit.. difficult getting the baby to stay in will's room, It would follow him around the entire house nearly eat up the whole slot of meat and such that they have, constantly stay by the heater, and always went to sleep curled up like a dog on will's own bed. eventually they got used to it, babies like that one needs to eat a lot to grow, it was just a bit unusual having a actual living breathing dinosaur in a way living with them.  
  
_ \---  
  
 _Will decided to name the creature Godzilla, based off of an old legend mr clark told him and the other kids about that was on odo-island talking about an large monster nicknamed "Lucky Dragon" or by most of the people on the island, simply "Godzilla" the name seemed to fit Will's new pet, while Will would sometimes call Godzilla by the nickname of Rex, which in latin means king, as for why he would call him king? well you'll see why right now! an new student from school was walking with will back to his house, her name Madison Russel, she and will had gotten to know each other a bit, and eventually he agreed to have her study with him, mainly cause it would put his mind off of the recent... changes that have been happening to him, when they arrived at his house, he told her to not freak out if she saw anything odd "do you know who your talking to???"_  
  
 _Madison says, as will blinks ".....just... don't scream... he uh... doesn't like loud noises." he says as Madison raises an eyebrow "who's h-" she froze when will opened up the door to his room, glancing over and also freezing a bit, Godzilla was bigger than will remembered, the dinosaur was nearly around 13 feet tall, standing upright, the underside was more darker, and instead of brown for the skin, it was green now, the tail being longer and having a little paddle like end to it., the dorsal fins were a bit more bigger now, and having more, although the middle row seemed the biggest, while the two rows seemed slightly smaller, the eyes of the baby were different too, the large baby stares at the two, tilting his head as Madison steps back slightly, eyes wide as will gulps a bit as the other stares down onto the other, before the baby chirps and nuzzles her cheek, Madison's eyes widening slightly as will lets out a huge sigh of relief as Godzilla makes a little bark, licking her cheek slightly as the other would giggle "he's uh..... something alright..." she says, stroking The Baby's chin "where did you find him?"_  
  
 _Madison asks as Will glanced on over to her, before he shrugs slightly "i... don't know... found his egg by my... uh... house.. .and he's been staying with me since then.." he states, as the young girl blinked "oh,,,,, cool!" she says, petting Godzilla's Head as the youngling chitters slightly, swaying his tail slightly as he nuzzled Madison some more, eventually Godzilla instantly grew attached to the two, imprinting upon them fully and even considering them his 'mother' and 'father' since Will was 'connected' in a sense to Godzilla, apparently he knew about that due to the mental bond they had forged, for times and a few days Madison would always come on over, mainly to see Will's literal pet monster, but also to get to know him and his family better, one time Will saw Madison's Father inspecting over Godzilla as he slept, hearing him say "he's pretty mild and tame for a infant Godzilla." if that meant he knew way more about Godzilla than he did, he wasn't hiding it, though will tried to get more information, mark just said it was "classified" but eventually he learned what his friend is._

 _  
\---  
  
He also had learned that he can apparently breathe fire, a odd thing for a dinosaur to do, but even odder for himself to do! Cause that is what he did when he was having a small breakdown at the school, halloween at school was... difficult to be himself, mainly due to the odd changes that were happening to him, but he was surprised to see that the mirrors shattered the moment he fired out that odd blue looking fire. when he had come back home to get ready for trick-or-treating, he was walking his... rather growing friend around, the 16 foot tall dinosaur got spooked by an bird, and nearly blasted off an tree with one odd stream of green looking fire, Will of course... slowly stepped back a bit, staring in shock and surprise._  
  
 _other things that he found out were also a bit shocking, along the way back, he had fell in some loose ice near an pond, and the next thing he knew, he was breathing under-water, though- he was VERY cold. he was even more surprised to see that Godzilla could also breathe underwater, the other helping him out of the pond, and personally carrying him on his back all the way back to the house, they did caught view of some of the scenerys and such, and was able to fully hear how he sounded like, an high pitched version of the giant monster he saw on Christmas, and also from those giant monster movies he had watched, that was where he came up with the name Godzilla though! he was watching an movie titled "Gojira" and after seeing how similar.. appearance wise His friend seemed to be with Gojira, he decided to name it that. though in a more American variant, hence the name being Godzilla, while the name itself means Gorilla and Whale in Japanese.  
  
later on at halloween, Godzilla actually came along with them, that was when max first met them fully along with will, she of course, was startled by the appearance of the 16 foot tall literal dinosaur, but she eventually thought it was just an really realistic looking animatronic, the gang went around, trick-or-treating, when after Will got spooked by some of the local bullies, he had another one of his episodes where he was in the upside down, the young boy shaking and looking around, hearing a whole bunch of hissing and squealing, his eyes glowing brightly as he shivered, glancing on over, and froze for a moment, seeing an huge being slowly started forming, before will wasted no time in running away, going down some stairs, and hiding, shivering and clutching his head, whimpering slightly._  
  
 _he had snapped out of it when he felt something cold and wet licked his cheek, his eyes opened shakily, with tears streaming down them to see that it was just Godzilla, the baby kaiju whining softly as his ears drooped, worried for him as will was shivering and shaking, he didint even realize mike was getting him up until he felt his arm around his shoulder, the lad shivered slightly before he looks up to Godzilla, who nudged him further in a concerned tone, whining softly "i...i....im okay bud... d...don't worry..... j...just.. t...tired..." he says, before mike brought him back home, with Godzilla following of course, making sure he was okay on the whole walk back there, when he arrived back home, he went straight to bed, and when he awoke, he saw his friend resting on the floor, resting his head on will's own lap._  
  
 _\---_  
  
 _the last time he saw his friend was when he was inhabited by the mind flayer, after having a breakdown in the bathroom, and being scared off by dart, the mind flayer got him, it sped up his mutation in a way, the last time he saw Godzilla before he was slowly being taken over by the flayer, was at his house, he was shaking slightly, sitting on his bed, drawing everything that the flayer didn't want him to say to the others, he glanced out from his window, and saw Godzilla lumbering to the forest, his friend was nearly 6 meters tall now, not much changed about him, other than his quills were sharper and his eyes were larger, and the collar he putted on his neck was gone too, now on his hand's elbow, the spines flickered slightly as Godzilla turns around to stare at the other, before he rumbles softly and lumbers on off to the forest, away from his sight, eventually while he was out in the dark, monarch confirmed to stenz in the story that kids reported seeing an trex sized dinosaur, but some say it was as big as the spinosaurus. the last place it was seen was in the forest heading to lake Jordon, and most people reported there being an row of spines._  
  
 _the moment Godzilla was truly sighted by locals was when the mind flayer's connection with will truly began at the same time that locals followed an trail of blood to an hill, and up above showed The still growing Godzilla, devouring an cow as the locals screamed and such, rushing off as Godzilla lets out an roar, the 10 meter tall monster lumbering out and going down the hill, drones from monarch showed that Godzilla was more dinosaurian in posture, the tail even longer, his arms and such also longer, and his spines grown, his eyes were an dull yellow and the diamond shaped pupil was more fierce and eerie looking, and his teeth were sharp, way sharp almost showing out of his lips. the drones also concluded that he was indeed following will bryers and mike and the family until they had reached the hospital, where along that way he went up against what the party calls the bloop, the first fight did not go so well in Godzilla's Favor but by the time that the mind flayer was officially out of will, Godzilla was fighting against the bloop once more, it was reported that he and the bloop fought on 3 occasions in total, with the 3rd being where Godzilla was the victor._  
  
 _in that last fight with the bloop, Godzilla grown to a staggering 40 meters, having blue like skin, an longer tail, sharper and bigger spines, stronger claws and such, along with the eyes being pure purple. parts of his body had black patches on it, like near his tail, where the rest of his body and such was blue or some, the rest of his tail was all black, half of his snout was coated in black, the same with his hands and feet, though he suffered a deadly wound that to this day remains as a scar, an heavily damaged chest that was pierced, stabbed, shot, blown, and frozen. patches of Godzilla's back were also black, after the bloop was destroyed Godzilla retreated into the forest never to be seen again until 3 months ago, where Titanus Baragon, Titanus Angurius, and Titanus Varan appeared and nearly destroyed Osaka.  
  
when Godzilla seemly returned and destroyed all three of them in a brutal fight to the death, with all three kaijus being transported to an island where captives titans are placed for study and away from humans. After that incident. Godzilla once again disappeared, the drones noted that he was around 57 meters when he was first shown fighting angurius in the mountains, but then by the Osaka incident he was nearly 60 meters, looking like an mix of Dagon, Gigantis, and the Dinosaurs Species all in one. but as of now Monarch claims to be studying him closely and... well here we are. also just to clear up anything, during those three months, monarch discovered that Godzilla was seen resting on a island close to both hawkins and such, small shortcuts and such to japan, the island is called Birth Island and was once home to a family of godzillasauruses, it's believed that he might be there to look for more members of his kind. monarch is still debating.  
  
lastly, it was reported that Godzilla has been sighted not attacking humans, while he only attacks them if he's angered, hurt, and insulted by them, mainly only attacking them and anything in general if he was provoked by them and then some, while previous incarnations of godzilla have shown to be far more aggressive in nature, even dagon, this new godzilla is only aggressive if needed to be. he's generally docile around humans as long as he isn't provoked by them, with that in mind. monarch decleares and demands that godzilla shouldn't be exterminated, and be kept in their hands for study, along with william bryers acting as the kaiju's caretaker.  
  
\---  
  
_Stenz listened to the entire story bit by bit, of course there were things will and serizawa did not mentioned, mainly about the makadaijus, cause how serizawa putted it, Stenz already had the M.U.T.O.S to worry about, he didn't need. to worry about another parasite that was even more evolved and stronger than what the army is used to. after a lot of debriefing and such, Stenz came back with a calm look and a soft smile to will "good news kid. you get to keep him." he stated, as will's eyes lit up, beaming slightly "..only if you agree to take responsibility for him and his actions.... I'm putting in a good word with the big ones, and as much as it pains me to say it. Dr serizawa is right as we do need an advantage to counteract these kaijus... as long as you agree to be the one to take the fall and such. then we won't bother you with this discussion ever again."  
  
he says, as will looks at serizawa, the other nodding and glancing back "a reasonable offer. a bit risky and impossible but we agree none the less. thank you general." Serizawa said as he bowed slightly, With stenz nodding "yeah yeah. don't think I'm doing this for you every time. people still think Godzilla is dead. so for now nobody else besides us and the people here know that another Godzilla is out here. but to everyone else? do not mention his name to anyone. as far as they're concerned. Godzilla is dead."  
  
he says, before walking on out, letting the two go back to the party, as they asked him and serizawa a ton of question, when Will had to sit back down as he took a heavy breather "i...if I had to be honest I was terrified that they weren't gonna let Rex Live... cause if he dies then.. would I die too...?" he says as the party and serizawa and Madison looked at one another, with mark sighing a bit "we're still figuring out how far this mental connection you and the big guy has can go too, if you already share the same pain and emotions. then there is a slight catch that you would perished if Godzilla were to be eliminated..." mark started, as the other shook slightly, with madison patting his shoulder slightly, before Will suddenly yelps and clutched his back "will? you okay?" mike asked, as the others suddenly looked worried, will perked up, nervously sweating "u-uhm- excuse me! i'll be right back!" he says, quickly running off into the bathroom.  
  
He Started coughing slightly, clutching his stomach as he coughs further and further and further, the grey paled skin on him started fading and curling into his spine, giving him back his normal skin, although he still had the outlines of scales and that black patch of skin near where he was stabbed in the side, he coughs further and further, feeling his back hurting, as he looks over and froze, small bumps and odd plates formed onto his back, with one row slightly bigger than the other two rows... spines.... he was growing spines....  
  
he coughs further as he backs up again, winching as he clutched his knees, feeling something odd growing out of him, coughing further as he winched further, shaking slightly as his eyes glowed brightly. a tail. he was growing a tail?! coughing further as he winched, before he yelps and scrambles back when madison bolted in "we have a problem! it's Godzilla he's--" she froze when she saw his changes, will's eyes went back to normal as he froze, standing up quickly as he went over to her with a scared look "....what's wrong with him?"  
  
\---  
The party with monarch made it back to hawkins as fast as possible, it was difficult driving in the snow but mark managed... only barely though, the sounds of loud distorted roars erupted through the air as they drove through the cleaned path to lake jordan as fast as possible. when they did, the waters and such were bubbling, ice was melting, before the king himself erupts out of the ice, firing out an blue looking atomic ray into the air as he roared loudly, the party and such covering their own ears as Godzilla's eyes glowed brightly, growling softly as will hissed, his own eyes glowing brightly as a few sparks came out of it "will?!" mike called out, as madison stepped back, gulping a bit as will's newly grown spines started glowing a bit, the other winching as he staggers backward, that was why he was getting these changes, Godzilla's growing again, and this time he's being affected by it, but why is he so angered all of a sudden? right when they came to a agreement to keep godzilla alive...?  
  
Godzilla's Entire Appearance was different, his skin no longer appeared burnt and scarred. the body was sleek and bell shaped, with a pronounced breastbone and knees and a sharper more pronounced chest with the spike on it being the sharp part on the chest. The hands were human like and big, with slender, sharp and menacing claws with the 5 fingers's claws being an purple color. The dorsal plates were large maple-leaf like spines. The facial features were more defined then from his previous appearances, now sporting more pronounced brown oversized eyebrows and huge angry-looking Blue eyes with an black diamond shaped pupil as the eyeball. The ears were sharper and more a bit bigger, showing them lowered down like he was angry... well. angrier than usual. and his face, although still looks lizard like, has shorter snout and jaws and such, it looks more friendly but having a semi mean look to it, with the muzzle being given more detail, and his legs, while long and slim, still look big and such, with the tail being large and long, with the paddle end of it more robust and such, overall he looked the same as when will saw him when he was in that odd 'form' fighting off Angurius, Baragon, Varan and The Robot, only this time he seemly actually grown into it. the 75 meter tall kaiju king growled heavily as he looks around, his eyes glowing slightly.  
  
"wHAT'S wrong with him?!" Steve shouted as Will stepped forward, wincing the more he walked, the more he felt the huge surge of emotions, something was agitating him, but what....? he hissed further when he started hearing an odd noise, an bird like shriek almost, coughing a bit before Godzilla roars out, releasing a odd burst of energy that knocks back will, perventing him from calming him down as maddie yelps, catching the other "you okay?!" she says, as will groans, rubbing his forehead, before he and the others froze as Godzilla started lumbering off towards the other direction, where on earth was he going? "we gotta g...get after h..him..!" he states, coughing as maddie helped him up "you all go on ahead, i'll bring him back to the house" she says, as the party looked at one another "and who started-" steven said before maddie cutted him off "SOMEONE HAS TO KEEP A DAMN EYE ON HIM" she says, before the others went off, with maddie bringing will back over to the makeshift house that godzilla had made, all while the boy was emitting an blue like glow from his body...  
  
\---  
  
Hopper looks around as he stops his car at the entrance to the lab, huffing slightly as he rubs his forehead "jesus.... did it always smell that bad....?" he says quietly, covering his nose as he looks around, the lab has sure seen... well.. better days... he huffs quietly as he goes inside the lab, looking around as he frowns, the old blood stains from the demo-dogs's assault were still there, sighing a bit as he rubs his own forehead, seeing no traces of the odd blackouts, but, he did tried on the lights, not working "....gotta be a generator around here somewhere...." he says quietly, before he goes further in.  
  
Rubbing his head, Hopper looks around the halls and such, huffing quietly before he grunts, covering his nose "damn... either some of the boys forgot to clean up those corpses or this place is finally having a leak...." he states to himself, huffing quietly as he looks around further, staring at a few odd stuff, holes that seemly were eroded into the building, he knew that eventually this place would rust away but, stuff already eroding that fast....? "hm..... odd...." he says quietly, huffing slightly before he pressed forward.  
  
he stops by the cameras room, that one was in a even more worst state than the last, all the cameras seemly eroded and such, and off black sludge leaking off the ceiling, he grunts, covering his nose "damn... that's one nasty looking stuff.... the hell happened here...?" he said quietly, huffing a bit before picking up the sludge with a spoon, putting it in a jar as he huffs "odd stuff....." he says, huffing before putting it in his backpack, looking around further before going further into the lab, huffing quietly all the while, getting an odd feeling that he was being watched.... and welp, he was right.  
  
he stops himself after reaching the basement, and froze at what he saw, odd huge black slugs things, nearly bigger than the demodogs, were slittering about, hissing and making odd gurgle like sounds, most of them sprouting odd looking red eyes, hopper's own eyes widening as he steps back, the slugs all turning around and staring at him with cold blank looking eyes.


	3. An Big Chicken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monarch Follows Godzilla to see where he's going, Eventually catching sight of what was making him angry, meanwhile, Hopper Fights for his survival against an new type of creature from the upside down, while a distressed mother attempts to bring back her son, and two escaped 'patients' arrive to hawkins.

Hawkins was quiet in the morning, the snow that had fallen was pretty heavy and such, and the recent power outage did cause some concerns and such, but mostly it seemed to be normal, though that all changed when some of the people cleaning out the snow near the power station were attacked and or killed by what withnesses describe as 'long, blue transparent snakes' that seemly emit tons of sparks and zaps.  
  
later on, most people started reported seeing an large thunder colored bird like monster trasversing the area, first reported being sighted near the farms, and eventually closer to town, before seemly vanished, it was reported to have attacked and devoured several animals and maybe even humans too, it was apparently nicknamed 'The Thunder Bird' by some, at this point in time monarch had no knowledge of any new titans and such appearing so for the people of hawkins they thought it was an living fossil, well expect for the blue snakes, they seemed far more man-made and such.  
  
the most odd one was the discovery or an odd hole in the ground that didint seem man-made, and with some hikers and such following an trail of footprints, being led to either their demises or rarely, an odd den or sorts, made with trees, branches, leaves and or rocks, most people reported hearing an odd roar like noise, that sounded similar to godzilla, but it was way off, and sounded far more alien like, or rather, a bit of an more prehistoric pitched variant of the roar, and most people would faintly remember seeing an row of yellowish spines and a odd large frill, before seemly blacking out.  
  
the last thing that was reported to befall last night was an foul smell and blackouts being reported all around the town, and powers and such being deprived and drained, and all garbage were reported to have apparently gone missing, including the junkyard being picked cleaned, as if it vanished from thin air, the location of the source of the smell? at the now abandoned hawkins lab, and where was hopper right now? right in the dead center. Staring at the huge hordes of the things that created the smell, small but tons and tons of black coated tadpoles all stared over at the police chief, emitting an foul smell that caused him to back up, before he pulled out his gun, and fired.  
\---  
  
Emma sighed heavily as she rubbed her forehead, staring over the procedure that a friend of hers gave her, frowing slightly as she looked over to an operating table, there laying on it was an young human boy, seemly decomposed and nearly burnt, with some body parts and such either missing or charred up to nothing but dust, she covered her mouth a bit as she stared at what was once her beautiful little son, Andrew, he was an corpse, but soon he'll be reborn, new.... at least, she hoped so.  
  
she didin't know why she was doing this, but ever since his death, her own relationship with her family had gone sour, she had tried everything she could think of to fix it up, even though madison comes over to visit her at her work for times, it wasn't the same, she rubbed her forehead, frowning a bit as she glanced to her boy's body, there were other parts and such there, mainly from other human beings, and some from possible animals, mainly organs and such, due to the burned insides being either turned to dust, or no longer working, there were also an few tubes that were near him, labeled either "Titanus Homo" and "Titanus Lobo" two slightly smaller but still effective species of titans, the first obviously was a VERY much more larger specimen of humans, stronger than cavemen, larger than the average male human with skeletons showing them to be nearly as tall as 50 feet, they were far more durable than the Challenger 2 united kingdom tank, and perhaps having human level intelligence, and thus able to adapt their brain and grow even smarter, primal and animal wise that is.  
  
Titanus Lobo was of course, an enlarged species of wolves, far more larger than the epicyon haydeni which at the time of it's discovery, was believed to be the largest species of wolf to date until the discovery of titanus lobo, titanus lobo was as big as a godzillasaurus, which were far more bigger, stronger and tougher than both the tyrannosaurus rex and the spinosaurus, hunting in packs they would use their claws and jaws to take down smaller or slightly bigger titans, when up against an larger titan however they would hide and retreat, or if it's old titan and slowly dying, they will take their chances and attack it as fast as they can.  
  
there was also an third tube near the operating table, labeled "Titanus Yeti" an missing link in the titanus kong family, only growing to about 18 feet, but having more fur and such, it was believed that titanus yeti was the result of caveman and younger specimen of female titanus kongs mating with one another, or vise versa. Either way those three tubes of the dna and blood tissue samples of those titans should be enough to bring her son back from the dead... with a sigh, she begun her work, replacing dead organs and insides with fresh and new ones, stitching up and replacing old and or destroyed body parts with new ones, and doing as best as she can to clean up the grime, ash, dirt, blood etc etc off of her son, before working on the more important stuff, eventually starting the dna samples, and connecting his brain to the brain of an deceased titan....  
  
\---  
  
Hopper rushed through the halls, hearing the loud snarls and such of those things, there must of been millions of them, or even more, and they were already growing in size, the swarms of the slugs hissing and gurgling, firing out odd looking lasers from their eyes, with hopper dodging most of them, panting slightly as he rushed up the stairs "god damn this fucking lab!!!" he stated, grumbling as he rushed forward, looking back as his eyes widened at seeing more of the slugs, some of them forming into large dog sized creatures with yellow eyes, going faster as hopper turns a corner, running quickly as the creatures gave chase, not planning on stopping as they fired out lasers, just barely missing Hopper  
  
the police chief kept on running, glancing by as they kept on coming, he slams an door onto them, and backs up, panting slightly as he grunts, Hopper panting as he rubs his forehead "god...damn..." he said quietly, huffing a bit as he yelps as the huge slugs started banging through the door, Hopper backing up more and more as cracks and such started slowly forming from the door, Hopper pulling out his gun as he aimed at the door, squinting as he grunted, eventually hearing silence. As he looked down, he saw an small puddle of that black sludge, thinking that the creatures must of bashed themselves to death.... sighing slightly as he rubs his forehead "thank fucking god...." he said quickly, putting his gun away as he starts backing up.  
  
He thought it was over for now, sighing relief as he backs up, glancing over to the other opened door "alright.... time to get out of here.." he said, starting to walk off, before he hears one more huge thud, turning around and freezing as the door was broken through, the slugs forming and growing and merging into one being, while some of the others started forming and merging into the dog sized slugs, the ones that had burst open the door, fused into one large serpent like being, nearly towering over hopper, having a snake like body, red eyes, and yellow spots on it's body, along with having odd fins and such, the large creature hissed slightly, as it coughs heavily, steaming and clicking slightly. before the towering snake like creature stared at hopper, and roared loudly, it's mouth blooming open like a flower, as Hopper got memories of those demo-dogs, backing up as he grips on his gun "fucking hell...." he says, before the slugs rushed forward, with hopper reacting quickly as he fired out his gun onto the creatures.  
  
The Gunshots took down a couple of them, but the remains and such being merged into the bigger being, Hopper backs up, firing more shots, before he started running again, with the creatures snarling and giving chase once again, The Police chief calling for backup on an specialized walkie talkie that monarch gave to him, if he found something that didint quite fit his usual dealings of the law, the creatures snarling and hissing as the chief kept running, glancing back a few more times as he fired out his gun "come on you slimebags! let's see how you can keep up when we're in the damn sun!" he said, grunting, figuring that the creatures must have the same weakness to heat and light as the demogorgons do.  
  
\---  
  
The Monarch team kept an close eye on where Godzilla was going, after a while they had to drop most of the party off, expect for eleven, stating that she could see where Godzilla is going, the large kaiju king lumbering through the forest as he growled, hissing slightly before eleven and the others saw where he was exactly going, to Hopper's own cabin, and that was when her mind clicked, sensing her little dorats's frightened shrieks "something's scaring them...." she said quietly, and before monarch could question it further, they heard godzilla's loud angered roars, followed by an response with an bird like shriek.  
  
Near the cabin was a large bird looking dinosaur like monster, with golden like scales around it's body, with the same odd looking 'sail' and limbs, along with the tail too, the green eyes on the kaiju's head staring at the larger one, hissing slightly, despite nearly only being 40 meters in height, it wasn't backing down at the slightest, growling slightly as Godzilla stares at the smaller being, hissing slightly before roaring loudly at the creature, the odd bird shrieking back "what... what the hell is that...?" newt said, as mark and ford blinked "is that a giant chicken?" Mark called out as serizawa fixed his eyepatch, staring "that.. would be titanus giga. or otherwise known as gigan..." he said, as mark glanced over "you knew about this thing?" he states as the other nodded  
  
"more or less, i knew OF it's species. it's a much more larger, powerful and smarter variant of Titanus Gappa" he states, as ford blinked, raising his brow "that extinct species of titans that had both lizard and bird like traits? this thing is from that family? but just bigger and stronger?" he stated, as other nodded, with eleven glancing over "what happened to... uh... that... gappa....?" she asked as Serizawa glanced on over to the screen, frowning a bit "something wrong than gojira wiped them out." he said, as the others glanced on outwards, seeing the two tyrants circling eachother, with godzilla successfully leading Gigan away from the cabin, the two growling and snarling at eachother "since Gigan was more larger and bigger, his species were designed to look more bird like, the only lizard like part were the tail and scales, Gappa looks more lizard like, while gigan is more bird-like. he may very well be the only one of his kind." the doctor stated "and no doubt, that this one is a juvenile." he stated as mark glanced over "this thing, 40 meters tall, is only a freaking kid?" he said, as he nodded "....well.... shit... that's one big kid then...." mark said, the others glancing on over   
  
"so how much you wanna bet will's pet giant monster turns that thing into a gigantic fried chicken?" lucas called out as Mike and Eleven both turned over and blinked rapidly "..........lucas." mike said as the other glanced on over "yeah?" he asked as mike huffs "shut up." he said as lucas blinks slightly "but i have a point though-" he said before he yelps as eleven flips him upside down with her mind "okay okay okay i'll shut up!" he said as eleven lifts her head, with lucas falling down as he groaned and rubbed his forehead, with serizawa glancing on outside, with seeing that godzilla was attempting to lure gigan away from the cabin, via by fake-lurching, and mocking gigan's own sounds, which of course, ticked off the large odd beast...  
  
\---  
  
Godzilla And gigan stared eachother down, hissing slightly as the two circled one another, grumbling and hissing slightly, their tails thrashing about, before the two titans rushed at eachother, roaring slightly as they clawed at one another, slamming his tail onto gigan's side, the other backing up as it snarled and coughed, before rushing over and bashing him, godzilla snarled and punched gigan's face, clawing his neck and kicking him in the chest, the large bird like creature snarling slightly as it gets back up, hissing and barking, with godzilla snarling back.  
  
Eleven rushed into the cabin, looking around, she didint see any signs of her butterfly friend, she glanced over, and saw her three little dragon babies, Ichi, Ni and kevin all squealed and nervously poked out, with eleven sighing in relief as they squealed and rushed over to her, eleven gently petting their heads "oh thank god..... are you three okay...?" she asked, as the three squealed and chittered, with kevin nudging his head closer to eleven's palm, the other sighing softly, before she and the other dorats perked up as godzilla and gigan's roars echoed slightly.  
  
Godzilla clamped his jaws onto gigan's shoulder, forcing the titan to fall to it's knees, with gigan shrieking as Godzilla's spines flickered slightly, purple sparks and lighting emitting out of gigan, hissing before it rose it's claws, and struck godzilla's own gills, causing the kaiju to let go and roar out in pain, before being pecked repeatedly by it's beak, Godzilla snarling before he smacked his tail as it had a blue like color, Gigan shrieking as it was pushed backwards by the sudden shockwave impacted with the tail, crashing into a few trees as the bird like dinosaur grunted, staggering back up and shaking itself off, before shrieking as godzilla mauls onto it, clamping his jaws onto the neck as Gigan shrieked, kicking and clawing at godzilla.  
  
The Kaiju king roared out, kicking gigan off of him, stumbling back up, his spines glowing and such before roaring as gigan lunges onto him, clawing and biting onto his back, before it gets blasted off by dozens of atomic like rays piercing out of godzilla's spines, making gigan crash heavily into the ground further away from the cabin, and godzilla thought that did it, grumbling softly as he lumbers over, looming down onto gigan's body, Before he roars out as gigan attempted to slice off his head, stumbling as godzilla and gigan roared at eachother, with godzilla grunting. seems like this thing would take a lot more than one blast from his most powerful weapon to bring it down? that's fine, he needed to let out some anger anyway.  
  
\---  
  
Hopper panted slightly, closing yet another door, wiping his forehead as he grunted a bit, wiping his forehead a bit more as he looked around, freezing as the noises from those... things got louder and louder, the doors being crushed into as the snake and the slugs burst open once more, with hopper stepping back, staring as he grips onto his gun, the odd creatures snarling slightly as hopper backs up again, his eyes wide as he covers his nose, smelling an odd dark stench coming from all of them  
  
he tried once again to shoot at them, but of course it wouldn't do much, just made the creatures even angrier as they hissed and gurgled, hopper backing up further, before something that was music to his ears was heard, tons of bullets were sent ablaze onto the creatures, all of them shrieking and hissing as monarch soldiers and agents were firing upon the creatures with armor piercing rounds, along with flamers, the creatures all shrieking as they thrashed about, before one of them started firing out shotgun shells onto the larger beast.  
  
the slugs and such hissed, and were fallen, the huge snake like beast shrieked before falling down with a thud, Hopper sighing in relief as he glanced over "what took you guys so long?." he said as one of the agents held up their arms in defense "we were... in traffic... yeah..." they said, before they glanced on over "....are those things supposed to still be moving...?" they said, as hopper glanced over "....oh fucking hell." he said, backing up as that horrid smell was brought back to his and now the agents's noses "you got to be kidding me...." he said, seeing some of them curling into the remains, with the agents and such aiming their guns, though some of them are starting to nervously shiver.  
  
the dead slugs and such started merging and growing into the downed snake, slowly increasing it's size and shape, the surviving slugs and stuff started fusing into mutiple instances of the towering snake like creatures, while the main one kept growing and such, with hopper and the agents rushing out as the snakes slittered out, shrieking and such as the main beast, the odd flying 'saucer' like beast phased out of the lab, causing more rust and such to appear from the lab, the cloudly like beast taking full solid shape, gurgling and roaring, before flying on off, with the snakes following shortly after, with Hopper and the agents staring at the direction it went too ".....well shit."  
  
\---  
  
Godzilla and gigan had been duking it out for a while, with neither showing signs of backing on down, with the fighting being moved to a more spacy like area, with the only structures being some mountains and such. Godzilla grunted, stumbling a bit as his limp like leg from when angurius had bashed into it with his tail had still not fully healed enough so that may be the reason why he hadn't won sooner, growling a bit before he swung his tail once more, bashing it into gigan's neck, the shockwave from the tail piercing and making both of the eyes bloodied up, shrieking and coughing, stumbling backwards, before roaring as it was blasted into a few mountains, an huge burnt mark was seen starting from it's chest, all the way down to the stomach, with blood dripping out of it as gigan hissed a bit, before roaring as the tail was clamped onto, and a portion of it was torn off when godzilla had swung it around, causing gigan to crash into a few trees and another far more weaker mountain, with the beak slightly cracking and one of it's feet to nearly be crushed, but even then that still didint make it quit.  
  
  
maybe it was because the entire body itself had evolved to be far more durable than the smaller species called gappas, or maybe it's because of the golden scales being reflective enough to deflect some of the attacks and blasts that would of killed it, Gigan hissed slightly, getting back up as it roared and started rushing forward, before being rammed into a mountain by godzilla's atomic ray, shrieking slightly before getting back up, roaring before rushing forward, again getting blasted back down by godzilla's atomic ray, nearly burning off the hands, or one of them at least but even then, Gigan still kept getting up, roaring before limping over and rushing forward, the odd sail opening up as gigan roared, attempting to dive and rip off godzilla's own neck. In response to this, godzilla side-stepped, grabbing the remaining half of the tail, and swung gigan around, the other shrieking out, before being slammed onto the ground repeatedly, before being kicked onto the neck, falling over and laying still for a moment, blood dripping out from the new wound on it's neck, with godzilla sighing in relief, thinking he had finally killed it.  
  
and just then, Gigan leaps back up, firing out an lighting like ray, piercing and stunning various parts of godzilla, the kaiju king roaring out loudly in pain, with monarch and eleven watching in shock as gigan started to stun and paralyze godzilla like it was nothing. Gigan eventually stopped, stumbling and coughing further. it seems that ability might of been an last resort, since now gigan looked like it was heavily exhausted, in reply to gigan's sudden ability, Godzilla too had fired out a new ability, he just roared, roared as loud as he could as the ground nearly shook, and while he was still roaring, an huge odd blue oscillary looking ray blasted into gigan's entire body, nearly damaging and making portions of it's skin and such fall off, shrieking in pain before blasted off, the large bird like dinosaur monster crashing into a rather large mountain, the sail breaking apart due to the impact as gigan roared out, before the rest of the mountain fell onto gigan after godzilla fired out another atomic breathe, causing gigan to shriek out in pain.  
  
Godzilla panted and grumbling slightly, stumbling and limping on over to the remains of the mountain that gigan was crushed under, before growling in annoyance as the creature was still alive, weakly attempting to crawl or claw it's way out of the mountain, it only took it's head peaking out for it to have it's skull nearly destroyed by godzilla's tail, with flesh and some bone being exposed after godzilla lifted it up, the Kaiju growling slightly, before pressing an foot onto gigan's back, and letting out a loud roar of victory into the air, stumbling off seconds later as he panted, grumbling slightly as he shook himself, grumbling and huffing a bit, before sniffing around and starting to walk on off as mark and serizawa's eyebrows rose "where he's going now, he took care of that thing yeah?" he said as mike glanced to a radar "....uh..... remember those blackouts....?" mike said, as serizawa and mark glanced over, and stared at what mike was pointing to "....oh."  
  
\---  
  
The tribal wearing girl shakily wandered into the town of hawkins, shivering and such as she looked around, her different colored eyes flickered slightly as she shakily waded through the snowy sidewalk, shivering slightly as she attempted to stay warm, shaking slightly as she looked around further, before seeing an odd looking fog, attempting to go over there, silently peeking over before yelping at what she saw ahead of her as her eyes glowed brightly in fear.  
  
The torn worn wearing boy looked over, perking up as his brown and purple eyes widened a bit, leaning against something large and hidden from the fog, an faint purple hue escaped from the large being's sight and body, with the girl shaking and backing up a bit, before the boy held his hands up, shaking his head, and showing the girl that the being wasnt hostile, by gently stroking it's body as the purple hue from the being slowly dimmed on out, the only thing that made sure that the being was still there was the odd heavy breathing it emitted, along with the red like smoke coming from what seemed to be jagged triangular looking spines that seemed to have been manually repaired and such from long ago.  
  
The Girl shook slightly, before shivering further, not taking the cold any more as she weakly staggered on over to the boy, sitting down next to him as she shivered slightly, before she and the boy glanced to one another, noticing that they had similar numbers on their wrists, with her's being a five and his number being an six, she and the boy glanced to one another, before they huddled closely to one another to stay warm, with the being's tail being shown and gently curled around the two, as the white haired girl shooked, resting her head onto the boy's shoulder as he glanced over, gently putting an arm over her shoulder, the two were one and same in a way, both escaped from prisons, and surviving by any means possible, shivering slightly as they stayed close together to get warm, looking up as jets and such flew by, as long as those things weren't looking for her and the boy, they were alright, for now that is.  
  
she shivered a bit, glancing on over to the boy as he was looking around, seemly staring on off, before the white haired girl yelps as an odd noise ran out, looking up, the two noticed off swarms of odd blue transparent like creatures, moving as fast as flies. nearly appearing as an large winged centipede like serpent, she shook slightly as she held onto the taller pale looking boy, the being that was letting the two rest against it, growled softly, as through the fog, an purple and red hue emitted from it's eyes, as black smoke came out of what is seemly it's nostrils, gills, and mouth, seemly watching the odd swarm as they were headed to one direction, the city.


	4. New Against Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While following godzilla's trail to the city, they discovered an ancient specimen of the godzilla family that not even maddie knew about, meanwhile, Eleven and mike locate some new faces, and dustin complained that his garbage is 'alive', just a normal day in hawkins for the party.

Steve blinked as he listened on to dustin's own rambles, glancing at times to his trash outside the window as he rambled on, glancing on back to see dart resting on his bed, and yertle calmly eating lettuce, and with dustin's cat, mews licking their paw slightly "so... let me get this straight.... your garbage.... is alive...?" steve said, getting dustin to stop his explaination "y-yeah! you sound like you don't believe me! we just saved the freaking world from an demigod! and you don't believe that my literal garbage can is alive?!" he said, gesturing to dart "i freaking found him in my trash steve! it's concidence!" he said, as dart blinks slightly, tilting his head as he yawned slightly, licking his paw like mews is licking their paw "......yeah but, that was because he was HIDING there... your just thinking your literal garbage can is alive... which- is stupid." he said, as dustin twitches slightly.  
  
"OH SO YOU BELIEVE THAT AN HORDE OF DEMO-DOGS NEARLY KILLED MY CAT, AND THAT DART, AN LITERAL DEMOGORGON, PROTECTED US AND ALL, BUT YOU WON'T BELIEVE THAT MY GARBAGE CAN IS ALIVE?!" he said, as steve blinks, seeing smoke coming out of dustin's ears ".....yeah. literal monsters from another world? sure. but trash-cans that can become alive? no. this aint sesame street." he said, crossing his arms as dustin twitches more  
  
"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!" he said, fuming as he grumbled, with steve huffing "i don't know why you brought me here! i thought you called me because you found that freak parasite again" he said as dustin blinks "i thought it was BECAUSE OF THAT. but im pretty sure THAT IT DOESN'T SMELL LIKE POLLUTION!" he said as steve huffed "well maybe it did! and your nose just couldn't pick it up... jeeze i-" he and dustin both yelp as the trash can's lid nearly thudded against the window, with dart growling slightly, dustin and steve glancing at one another, before rushing on down the stairs as Dart huffs, lazily getting up and slowly walking on off after them.  
  
The two made it outside dustin's house, and saw his trash-can slightly jittering and moving about "DO YOU SEe?! IT'S MOVING!!" dustin said as steve held up his hands "m-maybe it's just the wind?" he said as dustin squints slightly, before yelping as the trash can thrashes about slightly, odd black slug emerging from the can before suddenly the entire can becomes absorbed into the odd black sludge, and something forms from it, an huge towering black snake eel like creature, nearly bigger than dustin's own house, reddish yellowish eyes formed from it as odd markings and such spread throughout it's large and long body, the tail rattling and forming an odd spiky like motion with the end of it, as odd fumes erupted out of it's body as steve and dustin both stared and slowly backed off "....oh.... i...it is.. a...alive... after all...." he said, as dustin called it out "NO JEEZE YA THINK?!" he said as the snake eel like thing snarled loudly, with both steve and dustin freezing up as it lunged forward, before it gets whacked by an tail, as Dart growled slightly, rattling his tail as he stood in a protective manner, baring his teeth and hissing as the huge snake, as it growled and gurgled back, the two staring eachother down

\---  
  
".....when are they coming back?" Maddie asked quietly as joyce rubbed her forehead, looking over as she saw will passed out on the couch, his head laying on maddie's lap "i don't know.... how is he sweetie?" she asked as maddie glanced over, and gently patted his head "he's alright for now.... the glowing and thrashing around stopped but he won't wake back up...." she said, sighing a bit as will's tail weakly twitched a bit "how did he get these..... is it another side effect from that... c....c..connection he has with rex...?"  
  
Joyce asked, as Maddie shrugs slightly "i don't know, will's case is special. monarch claimed that his dna was already altered by the time he was away from the upside down, and even more altered by the time he was freed from the mind flayer's control... even with Rex shown to be stunning the process.. almost like the upside down was attempting to turn him into something like godzilla..." she said, shrugging as joyce rubbed her forehead "god..... to think what would happen if his friend wasn't with him... he'd be halfway turned into... that..." she said, as maddie nodded a bit, glancing over "i hope if there are alternate worlds out there at least in one of them he isn't in to much pain...."  
  
she said, with maddie nodding a bit, and glancing on over, staring a bit outside as she noticed something odd and large crawling around, what seemed like an brown larva with odd orange eyes and yellow markings around the body and a sharp stinger, and having a short but sharp beak, the odd larva was crawling about, before going out of sight from maddie's view, raising an eyebrow before joyce's voice snapped her back to reality "maddie? dear are you okay? you've been spacing out a lot lately...." she said as maddie smiled causally, waving a hand off "nah, im okay! just uh..... thinking.... yeah!" she said, rubbing her eyes "im fine though! just trying to think of something to do about will's case, maybe reverse the changes that are happening to him,,," she said, with joyce staring before sighing in relief, nodding "alright..." she said, before hearing the tea-pot boiled "oh! the tea's done!" she said, going on off as maddie watched, before sighing a bit and looking down at the passed out will, gently patting his head "how did you manage to hide all of this for so long you little idiot...." she said, with concern and worried in her voice and expression.  
  
\---  
  
Mark had lucas, Eleven and Mike go away from the cabin for now, of course they kept the dorats safe in the argo, but they had to sent eleven, lucas and mike into town for safety reasons, while on their way over to mike's own house, the three had took notice of odd swarms of weird blue colored flies flying overhead, but not minding much of it, when the three had made it back home, lucas went inside first, while eleven and mike were about to go in, before eleven caught sight of something odd, an odd mist and fog were seen near the forest, as the two raised an eyebrow, they heard odd thuds and such, before curiously got the better of them, and they set out to see where the fog came from.  
  
it caused them to meet the white haired tribal girl, and the worn torn boy, the girl having traits of Asian blood on her, along with having Long white hair, with two locks of hair near her forehead and or eyebrows matching the shape of antennae on it, along with having big curious looking eyes, with one of the eyes being an pure red like color, and the other eye sporting a blue color, or was it brown? or perhaps both, with the eyeball itself being blue and an brown hue emitting from it. she was also seen wearing tribal garbs that consists of a purple top, an ornate dark brown skirt with short blue pants, and red sandals. Her body is covered in the characteristic tribal markings of an tribe that monarch calls, the Houtua, which are white and dark red and with a odd pink like streak too near her cheeks and on her lips.  
  
The Boy was also a bit taller than her, having dark messy hair, and palish looking skin, and wearing torn up clothing, an worn blood stained looking grey hoodie, brown eyes, with an purple hue and such emitting from the pupils, having brown like gloves, grey looking shoes, and blackish looking pants with tears and tiny holes in them, and a huge tear in the sleeve of the hoodie and shirt, as eleven both saw numbers on their wrists, with the boy's number being 'Six' while the girl's number was 'Five' Eleven and mike both stared in shock with eleven muttering out "S....s...sis....ter.... b....b...bro....brother.....??"   
  
The Girl and Boy both stared at her and mike, confused by the words, before they perked up when eleven rolled up her sleeve, showing to them her own number, that of course being the number Eleven, as the girl perked up wider "s....s....s....s...si....sister....." she said quietly, her voice shy and odd, while the boy just stared in shock, not even finding the words to say it properly, before they froze at the sounds of footsteps, as the fog swirls around and such.  
  
\---  
  
The Creature making the huge thuds was the same one that was sent out to locate Five, now it was seen in full view, being an rather tall looking creature, being around 25 meters tall, sprouting brown matted fur on some parts, while on the bottom, it had green scales, sharp claws, and a long robust tail, with the end of it being whipped like, the eyes of the creature were odd, having two sets of eyes instead of one set, each set having an black socket and an eerie and frightening yellow pupil, with an red silt as the eyeball, and having an bone colored razor sharp teeth, and sharp spines on top of the matted fur, and sickle like toes on it's back legs, the monster stared down at the four humans, an odd garbled up sound came out of what seemed to be gills, making an low growl and rumble.  
  
this creature was codenamed "Apollyon" by the white haired girl, shaking slightly, an dark being that was made from the earth itself, or otherwise, something else all entirely, the creature was found by the people who took five, and became their 'Ace in the hole' or something, but eitherway, the being itself is very much not an friendly one. it snarled slightly, before it attempted to lunge at the four, before an huge tail slammed onto it, slicing it's chest as Apollyon roars in pain, being flunged backwards as it groaned, stumbling back up, before roaring slightly at what attacked it, growling as it's eyes glowed slightly  
  
The other attacker revealed itself slightly as the fog curled away, as the boy's large protector was finally revealed to be another kaiju, looking like an mixture of an godzillasaurus and a vendiosaurus, the creature was far more larger than Apollyon, being around 40 meters tall, having an thin and leaned like body posture and structure, having jagged triangular spines that were an crimson red, an long tail that had an sword like appendage on it, an brownish underside sporting an purple glowing gem, small sharp horn like spines, and rough black bumpy skin, with purple stripes and markings and such, along with pure purple red like eyes, and crooked but sharp rows of teeth, the shadow like monster growled a bit, before roaring loudly at Apollyon, the huge mist coming out of his mouth, before it became an huge black looking ray of fire, piercing and making the other monster fall on down, groaning before it grunts, getting back up and roaring as it lunged onto the taller beast, the large monster lets out an huge bellowing roar as it smashed the smaller titan onto the ground.  
  
Apollyon snarled, stumbling out of the way as the larger titan fired out another blast of that odd fire, the larger monster grunted and hissed, before he rushed forward and bashed apollyon to the ground, the four humans quickly running on off to mike's house as the two giants kept fighting, with Apollyon seemly losing rather quickly, as The larger monster stomped down onto it's back, starting to rip and tear at various parts of the body, tearing out chunks of flesh and fur, tearing off various patches of skin, and heavily burnt the monster's body and fur, eventually leaving it nothing more than burning corpse, the larger monster grunting, and swatted the burnt corpse away far from him, before the shadow colored beast reared up, and letted out a loud roar of victory, before it started to walk off, the same mist and fog from before showing back up once again concealing it's appearance.  
  
\---  
  
Hopper sat silent in the car as the agents driving were following the direction in which the odd creatures were flying off too, Hopper glanced on over to one of the agents who fired out the shotgun, and took notice that he seemed slightly far more calm than the others, and having an odd appearance, looking much like an native american, though with traces of African American in the man's appearance, wearing standard army clothing, though for monarch's sake it was heavily black in color, having an grey armor piercing vest, and protective knee braces and elbow braces, the man glanced on over and stared, hopper stared too but mainly out of confusion "you know it's not wise to stare at someone for too long, yes?"  
  
the person said, with hopper blinking rapidly "you monarch guys are freaking everywhere aren't ya..." he called out, with the other glancing over, smirking a bit "i wouldn't call it that, there used to be more of them but ever since the death of dagon, we've been spread thin into other groups... my people call me Eagle Eyes, my other people? they call me Burns, while monarch and my friends? they call me Fawkes." the native american stated, as hopper nodded "chief jim hopper, and let me guess. those friends are yours are from that disbanded GES stuff...?" he said as Fawkes chuckled a bit "who's to said we're really disbanded?" he said as hopper raised his eyebrows "that's what mike's cousin told me." he said as Fawkes huffs "monarch likes to think that The godzilla exterminator Squad is disbanded, when in reality we're far from it, we're just like them, spread thin though most of us are back at japan aiding the survivors, while the major ones? we're out here working alongside monarch, serizawa and the rest may think that we're disbanded, when in reality we're still growing."  
  
the person said as hopper huffs, staring before thinking for a moment "....how bad is japan back there....?" he said as Fawkes frowns ".....worst... worst than here.... the ones that are deemed an wasteland are the worst, people surviving out there, fighting like animals, the kaijus there are far more worst than the ones here, some survivors even formed their own groups, from rebels to terrorists to literal cults of kaiju, it goes on and on... sometimes we sent out choppers to find and locate some of the survivors if they're willing to get out of there, most of the time they just shoot at us, thinking we're an kaiju.... tokyo's the worst one, filled with those cultists, and those hollow earth kaijus...." he said as hopper raised an eyebrow "hollow what kaijus now...?"  
  
Fawkes huffs slightly, staring "it would take too long to explain but i'll summarize it, imagine the titans yeah? well, some of them come from this second plane of existence, seemly appearing out of nowhere, their leader? an large kaiju that's codenamed Slattern, while others act as scouts or runners or hunters, they are codename, Knifehead, Yamarashi, Mutavore, Raiju, Scunner, leatherback, and there's his second in command, codename simply Otachi.." he said, with hopper staring in a bit of surprise "...so.. you mean to tell me that... there's those things from other worlds like that... upside down?!" he stated as fawkes nodded "pretty much yeah." he said, leaning backwards "but hey, at least japan has to worry about it right? you folks look like you have enough trouble here as it is." he said as hopper huffs, glancing off "thanks i guess." he said as the Indian nodded "yeah...."  
  
\---  
  
Mike And Eleven and lucas both stared at the two other across from them, the girl in tribal clothing shook slightly, as the boy simply looked away a bit, both of their eyes glowing slightly as mike and eleven glanced at one another, before glancing back "are.... you two... okay....?" she asked, as The girl and boy glanced up, silent for a few minutes, before they all shook their heads, the girl shivering as she clutched onto the taller boy, the boy gently patting her shoulder, making an soft frown, but glaring when mike or eleven got a bit too close, causing the two to hold up their hands in protest, with the girl shivering slightly "w-woah! we aint gonna hurt ya!" lucas said, putting his hands up "i mean, we acted like that around eleven but this girl? this girl kicks ass" he said, as eleven blinks, glancing to mike "it's... a metaphor" he said as she blinks "oh." she said, before the three glanced over to see the basement door opening from up above, along with jameson's voice  
  
"easy there you three..." jameson stated, coming down the stairs while holding Raijin in his arms, the large lizard was fast asleep, as jameson's dog walked aside him "where did you find these two stowaways??" he asked as eleven pointed outside "they were... being chased by... odd large fur thing that..." she pauses, trying to think, before pointing at jameson's dog "looked like that.... but scarier... and brown..." she said as Jameson raised his eyebrows "....an apollyon...?" he said as mike glanced over, with jameson staring back "it's what we called that thing we discovered way back in the 60s, it was one of skull island's creatures that escaped when Dagon went on a rampage"  
  
jameson stated as mike blinked, staring a bit ".....skull... island....?" he asked, as the tribal girl seemly froze at the mention of the name, with the pale looking boy, hereby named for now as Six, glanced over to the girl, and gently stroked her back, the tribal girl seemly was more shook up about the mention of that island "what.... is it....?" eleven said as jameson stares, placing raijin down onto the floor as the lizard skitters around, with jameson sighing a bit "it's.... an undiscovered island.... off the coast of all of our contientants.... barely only 5% is explored.... that's less of what we as humans explored of antarctia... but that's not all... if the huge storm covering the island from our maps doesn't get us, the fauna will." he said as mike blinked "...so... that thing that was.... chasing them... came from... that island...?" he asked as he nodded "more or less, yeah. it's also possible then that would mean that possibly, more of the creatures from that island are already here in this land... just hiding... like max's dinosaur" he said as eleven blinks, tilting her head "g...goro is... from that island...?"  
  
Jameson nodded "of course! he is one of the three gods of skull island! his species were bigger, stronger, faster and far more smarter than the tyrannosaurus rex and the vastosaurus rex, the true king of the dinosaurs.... although that title goes to the godzillasaurus... but either way, yeah... Goro's title is the god of balance, he oversees the life and death of the fauna, while protecting the survival of his own species should they suddenly become endangered, the largest goro is believed to reach is around 50 meters, but it's believed that since this one is special, he could be grow to be much more bigger...." he said, as mike and eleven both stared at one another, they were about to reply to what jameson said, before they all felt an odd foul smell, followed by a distorted loud gurgle...  
  
\---  
  
Emma wiped her forehead, her mouth covered by a face-mask and her hands being covered by gloves, and she had old blood stains and dirt and dust on her clothing but that was besides the point, what was the point was,,, she did it,,,! her boy's body was all put together and fixed up, and already it seemed the dna and tissue from the titans she found were working perfectly! and the brain gel from the deceased titan of one of the titanus angilas is working perfectly as she knew it would! when it had come time to stop it she did without question and she smiled brightly with joy as she saw the first sign of movement.  
  
Andrew's eyes weakly opened up, there were the same color as Emma remembered, grey, emma's eyes widened widely as he groaned slightly, yawning as he slowly lifted up his arm, not aware of the odd new stitched parts to it, his messy dark brown covered his own pointed ears as he rubs his nose, whimpering a bit as he looks around, his clothing stitched up and wrapped in bandages, and an little bit older from when he was last seen, when he was last seen he was 12, but now since it's been 4 years after that incident he must of been around 16 as of now, she smiled brightly as the young boy shakily and tiredly sat up, rubbing his forehead "u,,,ugh,,,,, m,,,,mom,,,,??" he said tiredly and rasply, rubbing his forehead as he looks around, emma's own eyes watering  
  
"andrew..... oh my god it's..." she sniffled, before hugging him tightly, andrew blinking lazily before he tiredly hugged her back "what.... happened....?" he said, looking upwards as she sniffed, rubbing her eyes "y.....you were in... a.... a coma.. f...for so long.... w...we thought you.... you d...." she covered her mouth a bit as andrew said it "everyone... thought i.... died....?" he said, tilting his head as she sniffled "y...yes..... but.... but your all better n..now...! y...your awake...! y..your father and sister missed you very much...." she said, patting his head as his ears flickered "m...maddie.... i....is she...." he looked up, with worried in his eyes "oh nononon she's just fine sweetie..! she's alright,,, do you wanna see her...?" she asked as andrew nodded quickly "y...yeah... i.... i don't want to.. worry her any longer...." he said as the other smiled softly "alright then.. but first let's get you some new clothes okay sweetie? we got a long day ahead of us..." she said, slightly patting his shoulder before andrew's stomach growled ".....can i have breakfast first?" he said as emma blinks, giggling a bit "sure then sweetie...." she said, before she hears something beeping, glancing on over "what's that mom...?" andrew asked as emma stares at the beeping radar that was near outpost 54, right in hawkins, an huge blimp was heading that way "....what the hell...?" she whispered quietly.  
  
\---  
  
outside near mike's house, near the forest, the huge cloud was swirling around, gurgling and howling a bit, while the snake things started moving away, before the cloud stops at a loud roar being sounded out, with the eyes on the cloud opening up, and glancing over to see the kaiju king himself, Godzilla. the large kaiju roared loudly, punching his chest two times before roaring loudly, his tail lifting itself up and down, before the cloud gurgled loudly, with godzilla lurching his arm out, attempting to fake lurch to get it to come over, grunting several times.  
  
The odd moving saucer cloud gurgles as the argo came into view slightly, with serizawa and the others staring in a bit of odd confusion "is that.... a giant moving black cloud with red eyes....?" mark said as mike and eleven from his house watched with wide eyes as jameson stares out the door "....damn...... aint that something.." he said, before the cloud howled and hurled itself towards godzilla, with the kaiju king roaring before he grabs the huge solid like cloud, swinging it around and throwing it to the ground as the smog like monster gives out a gurgle, before it leaps up but gets pushed back down by godzilla's fists slightly, the cloud hissing heavily before it gets kicked by godzilla's foot.  
  
The smog monster shrieks as it floats, and shakes itself as Godzilla roars, fake lurching once more as he fires out his atomic breathe, the smog monster letting our a shrill as flames burst out of some holes and such, gurgling and shrieking, before godzilla's tail smacked an tear into it's body, the odd creature giving out an loud shriek in pain, before being blasted back down to the ground by godzilla's atomic ray, more flames and such erupted from it's body, howling in pain as godzilla snorts slightly, staring at the downed creature as smoke fumed out of the tear of it's body, monarch watches in shock as the beast was almost taken care of simply by being nearly burnt up, serizawa glanced on over to the radar and saw an odd huge blimp near outpost 54's signal, similar to godzilla's blip but oddly different "what the...." he said, before the alarm system goes off, that could only mean one thing, something was at outpost 54, and it wasn't godzilla.  
  
Godzilla growls slightly, steaming a bit as he slowly lumbers towards the other, staring down at the smog monster, growling slightly, before he yelps as the smog beast leaps out of the ground, gurgling and shrieking, flying off as it turned around, howling and roaring slightly, as godzilla roars, grunting, before an huge black smoke flunged out of it's injuries and body, pouring onto godzilla as he felt like he couldn't breathe, roaring as he gripped his own neck, before falling on down with a roar, steam coming out of him before he roared, firing out an atomic breathe once more at the same time the smell reached into his gills, the atomic ray piercing into the smog beast's 'wing' flipper and neck, causing it to shriek before flying on off once again, out of godzilla's sight as the kaiju king grunted and wheezed, getting on back up, and roaring in anger as he grunted, stumbling on back up, before grunting as he looked around, sniffing on about, before roaring slightly as he walks on off, towards lake Jordan as the argo followed suit.  
  
\---  
Will groans slightly as he slightly wakes up, rubbing his forehead as he looks around and stares as joyce and maddie and jonathan were quiet "what's-" maddie shushed him as will blinks, before his ears twitched slightly, hearing something stomping about outside, and it wasnt godzilla... his eyes widened as he saw something green pressed onto the ground from outside, and a low growl as something was circling over their house, he saw the tail, having an sword like end to it, meaning it could perhaps slice this house apart in mere seconds, his spines glowed slightly as the creature lowered it's head, as will's eyes widened as the creature's eyes stared back, all white with a huge black dot, his spines glowed further as he shivered slightly as the black dot focused into a silt.  
  
before the new kaiju could do anything though, it perked up before it roars out as godzilla rammed into it, causing the creature to be flunged upwards and falling onto the ground several meters away from the cabin, shrieking a bit as godzilla roared out in anger, purple smoke emitting out of his gills and such, as the argo comes into view, landing on back down as the new kaiju was in full view, it looked like another godzilla! though much more ancient and such, greenish scales covered it's entire body, the tail was long and thin, almost like a whip, the head was similar in size to godzilla, though much shorter, having an large frill that opened on up onto it's neck, the frill rattling as the new kaiju roars out, the cracked jagged yellow spines flashed slightly as godzilla roars a bit, growling slightly as the two kaijus stared eachother down, their eyes glowing.  
  
"what on earth is that..." ford said as serizawa and mark stared outwards "it's an Jirassaurus zedusii... an ancient ancestor of gojira's species that thrived in the triassic period.... one of them must of survived the extinction...." he assumed, as monarch stares up ahead as the two monsters roared at eachother, Jirass was way more larger than godzilla, standing around at a whopping 120 meters, nearly as big as Dagon's own mate, Gigantis. Jirass roars slightly, with godzilla growling as the two roared and rushed towards eachother at blinding speed, ramming and clawing into one another as they both roared loudly, kicking the other away as godzilla stumbles back, before yelping as he gets slashed across the face by jirass, having his scar on his face reopened.  
  
despite the size advantage jirass had over the king, godzilla had more speed than jirass did, being more younger and slim, he dodges most of the ancient titan's attacks, roaring as he pushes and claws at the other, roaring slightly as he punches jirass's stomach, kicking and whacking him with his tail, and proceeding to clamp his jaws onto him, not even giving jirass time to attack as he kept attacking more and more, before he yelps as jirass fires out an odd beam of orange fire, knocking him down as he roars slightly, before he steams and twitches, roaring slightly before he fires out an large beam, knocking jirass back a bit as the other roared, clapping the hands together as godzilla grunts, getting back up as his tail glowed slightly, jirass rushing forward with a angry roar before yelping as he gets knocked backwards by godzilla's tail cutter shockwave, hissing before roaring as he gets back up, the two roaring and rushing once again at one another as they both fired out their atomach rays at one another.   
  
it did'int take long for Jirass to finally lose the fight, stumbling backwards as he groaned, hissing a bit as godzilla growled, before widening his eyes as an green ray out of nowhere impacted with jirass's head, causing the kaiju to whine and hiss, backing up, before shrieking as godzilla blasts him away further with the atomic ray, before jirass turns around and retreated, limping off with a roar. Godzilla rumbles softly, glancing on down to see the larva crawl up to him, looking up as mothra chirps slightly, with godzilla rumbling softly, nodding a bit. before he could finally take a breather and relax, his ears twitched and he growled at the sounds of a bunch of loud shrieks, and a swarm of odd blue transparent parasites in the far distance near the nearest city to hawkins...


	5. Aftershocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> during an deadly fight with the newly created parasites called the shinomura, Godzilla gets badly injured by both it, and the growing swarm of what is now called Hedorah, Maddie finally sees her brother again after so long, elsewhere Mothra begins growing to prepare to what's to come against her own brother, and the party begins to question the two new arrivals...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I've been procrastinating a lot, maybe that's because I've been waiting for an update video thing on stranger things season 4- and also because I've been bing-watching the series slowly along with lost in space too, so uh- I apologize if you all been waiting- it should come to no surprise that I usually procrastinate a lot on stuff, so uh,,, yeah get used to that HJGDJGHJSDGJKDH, any who! enjoy, things are certainly spiking up now are they?

The body of where Gigan was is no longer there, being carried off by helicopters not owned by monarch or any American like government, the body of Apolloyon was also found by the same people, being carried off as well, as the choppers fly overhead the huge lake that the rumored 'sea monster with a horn' lurks it, it's red crimson eyes slowly glowed open, hearing the choppers as it's horn flickers with sparks and zaps slightly, it was still growing, not having enough power yet to get out of the ice, if it did it wouldn't stand a chance against Godzilla, no. it needed to keep resting, at the very least until it was powerful enough to return to it's adult form.  
  
it could sense that it's new creation was both failing and succeeding, until it's creation could become strong enough to go to it's final form, it itself would go into that body, and when the time was right, burst out in it's true form and proceed to finish what it started. steaming slightly as it's eyes dimmed down, for now it will keep resting, until the time was right for it to continue the plan. elsewhere something else was also recovering. the makadaiju, it had fused itself with the two others halves that had gotten damaged to no point of repair, so for now it was back as one being, and the cold while it didn't mind it, did affect it's healing factor.

it grumbled in annoyance as Makadaiju makes an annoyed bark, steaming slightly as it twitches, far away from Hawkins due to this storm and the weather, it wasn’t afraid of getting frozen in the water, but it was a bit afraid of what lurks under there, grumbling slightly as a yellow hue emits from it’s eyes, waiting for it’s next chance to start it’s goal of becoming the ultimate life form.

It took notice of the helicopters flying overheard with the bodies of both Gigan and apollyon, hissing a bit as it stares from it’s hiding spot, before makadaiju grumbles softly, it doesn’t need to go after anything today. It didint have the strength to deal with any more governments today. Plus this new vessel it had was making it feel the effects of what kaijus call, hibernation, rumbling slightly as it laid back down, steaming a bit before the glow from it’s eyes slowly dimmed down to a blacken state, falling asleep for the rest of the winter.  
  
\---  
  
Hopper and the monarch agents had been tracking the smog monster for some time, after that short fight near mike's house they've been following it more and more closely, with fawkes giving the smog monster an name, Hedorah. they eventually spotted and shot it's gills with an .50 caliber round from an sniper rifle, as hedorah gives out an loud howl, before crashing into the lake with a loud splash, shrieking a bit as it thrashed about in the lake, steaming slightly as hopper and the agents get out "finally.... what are you people gonna do with this thing?." hopper said, with fawkes huffing slightly "probably have the bosses back at HQ study it, terminate it if it proves to be far too aggressive..... well... then it already is..." he said, before they all heard shrieks and hisses "....where are the slugs....?"  
  
the hordes of slugs and snakes rushed on over above the group, the agents yelped and attempted to shoot at them, but of course it doesn't do much, then the black sludge that was in the jar that hopper left inside the car, suddenly erupts and absorbs the entire car in a second, then, the snake from dustin's garbage shows up too, also devouring and absorbing another car, quickly forming into another flying state of hedorah, while the slug thing from the jar becomes an rather larger snake like beast, when hedorah emerged from the water, it seemed to be fully healed, and turned into a more aquatic based life-form, gurgling and roaring as the two flying hedorahs circled around, causing hopper and the rest of monarch to retreat for now.  
  
the hedorahs all roared and gurgled, before one of the other flying ones went over to the aquatic based hedorah, the two merging and fusing into a more land based form, crawling onto land, the larger hedorah roared loudly as fumes shot out of it's pipe like spikes, with the flying based hedorah gurgling and flying off, and the snake like hedorah also hissing and slittering off, with the land based hedorah slowly walking on off, the three beings were going to different parts of the town and city to both consume, devour, and destroy as much as they can find.  
  
Hopper backs up as he watched the creatures go away, staring slightly before fawkes sighs "damn..... that was.... something.... was it...?" he asks as the police chief nods, before he gets call from jameson "jameson i do not want to dea-" hopper gets cut off when he hears him say "yeah yeah i know but uh, you should come see this, your daughter tells me she found another sister and 'brother' and uh.... are you seeing those huge blue things flying around in the sky too?" hopper glanced up, and froze as he saw the huge swarm of the blue transparent bugs flying overhead ".....yeah... i do..... why can't there be a normal day in this town...."  
  
\---  
  
Godzilla grunts as he stares forward towards the flying swarms in the distance, rumbling heavily as he steams a bit, before roaring loudly as the swarm dispersed, before they all formed into an massive serpent like shape, with blue sparks and such erupting from it’s body, roaring slightly before it flew towards the two, with mothra chittering slightly scared, before her eyes glowed as Godzilla roars louder, firing out an point blank atomic ray right at the new parasite, the ray instead of being blue or white, was an pure sparkling zapping like purple, Landing a direct hit onto the odd parasites.

the Shinomura lets out an distorted and pained shriek as it gets blasted apart, glitching and falling apart and being Seperated into two beings, before being shot again and sliced into three, before the three parasites all shrieked as Godzilla fires out the ray more and more, causing them to retreat in fear, the kaiju king grumbling softly, before roaring loudly in a threatening manner, before grumbling softly and lowering his head, panting a bit, his eyes glowing slightly as his recent battle with both gigantic, the hedorah and Jirass have left him exhausted and tired, but he couldn't go to sleep now, not while there was still danger about.

mothra chirped softly, her glow dimmed as Godzilla rumbles softly, glancing over for a moment as the young king rumbles softly, with mothra chittering quietly as the two almost started talking, with the other grumbling softly as mothra lets out a wave of chirps and squeaks, with Godzilla’s eyes widening, before he grumbles, bags under them before he tiredly nods to the other, the two kaijus going their seperate ways as Godzilla lumbers back off to the lake, going down under as monarch noticed mothra wasn’t going back to the cabin, but somewhere else entirely, with the larva chittering slightly as she kept moving  
  
Will rubs his forehead, watching Godzilla diving back down as Maddie looked over "did you get what they were saying...?" she asked as the other shrugged "I have no idea.... all I know is that mothra is apparently going to try to do something while rex gets some rest.... I believe..." he said, with the other nodding a bit "yeah... seems like he needs it... AND you too... I mean, look at what that connection did to you." she stated, gesturing to his spines and tail "yeah.... this is uh.... gonna be difficult to hide now from outside...." he said, rubbing his arm as mark sighs "damn.. what a day this has been... sorry you got caught up in our messes though kid."

mark said to will, as the other shrugged it off "to be honest, this is way more better than school... and far more safer than being the vessel of a 50 story tall four armed freak of nature that tried to take control of my body." he said as Jonathan glanced over from reading the newspaper "he's got a point! studying these guys are way more easier than trying to survive against a literal shadow monster." he said, with Maddie giggling a bit as mark huffs, before he gets another blip on the radar "huh.... who could be coming here now....?"  
  
\---  
  
The party minus will and Maddie were all sitting around, waiting for hopper as eleven and mike were trying their best to keep the tribal wearing girl, whom she named Ahri, while the palish looking boy was named Tooney since well, they can't keep calling them by their numbers, even though Tooney didn't mind being called by his number, aka Six. either way, Tooney or Six was very protective of Ahri despite only just met her, baring his teeth and making a tired but quiet growl at anyone coming too close, but being quite calm around her, seems like unlike eleven he was a bit more closer to how Lucas would describe as 'from the nut-house' or something. max seemly stared in a bit of shock at how different the two looked from eleven and them, almost from another world all entirely.  
  
Eleven of course, didn't try to let that bother her too much, trying to make Tooney and Ahri or as she told her in her own way, Mala as comfortable as possible, even offering to give the tribal girl something warming to wear, aka an jacket, to which she gently took and nodded out a thank you to the younger girl, with eleven smiling softly “your welcome...” eleven says, as mike watched, a bit worried since the other person in the hoodie was watching her slightly, but calmed down when the expression on the pale boy's face softened slightly, with eleven smiling a bit "your gonna be okay now.... the bad men won't get you two anymore..!"

she said, trying to assure the two as Six watching for a moment, the glowing purple eyes dimming down a bit as he glanced on over to mike's pet lizard, Raijin. blinking as he tilted his head, the iguana glancing over from resting on holly's lap as he tilted his head slightly, blinking rapidly as he bobbed his head slightly as holly stroked his neck spines, his tail shifting left and right slightly as mike glanced over, smiling a bit softly before he and the other members perked up as the door opens, with hopper and Fawkes coming over "hello captain." Fawkes says to Jameson, bowing a bit as Jameson huffs, smiling "hello fawkes, been a while my friend."

the Indian nodded as hopper glanced over to the two newcomers, staring a bit “they’re a little too old... but they do fit the part of one the missing people from during mk-ultra.... I think...” he said, crossing his arms a bit as mala and Tooney stare slightly, a bit imitated by the much more taller human man, since of course who WOULDNT be imitated by a 6’3 foot tall giant? dustin and Steve both stared a bit, as dart also stares, his tail shifting slightly as he looks over, before perking up a bit as he started eavesdropping on what the others were talking about.

”where did you find these two?” Jim asked eleven and mike as they both pointed outwards towards the forest “....okay sure, that helps.” He said, grumbling before glancing over “can you two speak?” He said, as mala and tooney both blinked, before quietly nodding “okay.... do you want to speak?” He said, as they both shook their heads “....understandable. I wouldn’t want to speak right now if I’m hiding from a government from a lab.” He said, glancing over to Jameson “can you get any history out of them” he asked as Jameson shrugs “they matched the description of two missing kids, one was an girl that belonged to an native tribe, while the other was an normal kid with pale skin, both got taken at the exact same time and date, only in different years so to speak.” Jameson states, as mala and tooney stares in a bit of confusion "alright then you two... let's see if you can answer some questions...."  
  
\---  
  
Maddie and the others stared at what Emma showed to them, she had come over to show something remarkable, and in a way, it was. there standing in front of her was her older brother, Andrew, alive and well. mark and the others stared in complete shock as will's eyes widened a bit, surprised, Andrew did'int change that much from when Maddie last saw him, although he did looked older now, and oddly a bit different, bandages covered his arms and legs, and covering their bandages on his legs were jeans, although there was a tiny hole or two in the jeans, while covering his bandages on his arms were a long sleeve blue shirt, although the hands were also coated in bandages, his eyes were the same grey she saw, although now he had freckles covering his face, there were oddly colored a brownish color, and his ears were slightly pointy like will's, but more like a wolf than Godzilla's ears, and hair was like a bear's fur kind of soft when she had went over and gently touched the hair, and felt his cheek, her eyes widening "i.....it.....it's really.... y...you... a...Andrew....."  
  
she sniffled slightly before the younger sibling embraced her older brother in a tight hug, with Andrew perking up, hearing her slightly sobbing as his own ears drooped, gently hugging her back "h....hey there sis....." he said, smiling softly as mark stares in shock, looking at Emma "how is this...." he says as Emma smiled "just let her be happy for a moment" she whispered as mark glanced over, seeing Maddie sobbing out tears of joy as she and Andrew hugged it out, an small smile formed on the old man's face, the same with serizawa "whatever you did Emma..... it was nice of you to show.... we all had a... rough day..." he said, as the other nodded "yeah... I could tell... and is this the famous Godzilla tamer I heard so much about?" she said, going over to will as the boy stepped back nervously, Emma blinks, holding her hands up "hey hey, it's okay sweetie I won't hurt you. my little Maddie told me all about you, her little prince in shining armor" she said as will perked up, blushing a bit "p-prince?!"   
  
He looks over at Maddie with a betrayed look, as the young girl shrugged causally with a big grin, as Andrew grinned slightly "still as chaotic as ever. you haven't changed a bit." he says, gently patting her head "you did though,,, what,,, happened how,,,, we thought you,,," she froze a bit when he finished it for her "dead? yeah.... but mom said I was just in a coma for... 4 years..... and uh,,,, I'm sorry for having you and dad worried..." he says, as mark's eyes widened, slowly looking at Emma with a 'we'll talk about this later' look as he frowns a bit, before hiding the emotion as he watched "we have bigger problems to be dealing with though... we'll discuss Andrew later... right now... we have to figure out what the heck are those things flying about." mark said, looking at will "do you have any ideas?"   
  
will blinks as he looks at the others, before pointing to himself "yeah, you seem to be at a knack for discovering things like this that even we didn't know about. what do you think those blue flies came from?" ford said, leaning against the wall as Will thinks for a moment "well.... there was a huge blackout two days ago when we were playing this new game... and it took 10 hours for the power in all of our houses to come back on... so... perhaps during the storm... the power outage must of... somehow made these things...? like... mini imposters!"

he says as Maddie blinks "what about shinomura? it sounds better than imposter" she says as serizawa nodded "yeah. but that still doesn't explain how do we deal with them...." he says as will thinks for a moment "well.... rex's atomic ray seemed to badly hurt them... so perhaps maybe we can... burn them... or... hm... what works against electricity...." he and the others tried to think, before Andrew speaks up "what about water?" andrew stated "and ice! or well, we can close the electricity with something densed up and concealed, like an huge net to hold in the energy!"  
  
he pointed out as the others glanced over "we just lure them to a big body of water, and have Godzilla shoot them down into the lake, and cover it with an huge net, and boom, they can't get out in time and by the time they do, they won't be nothing more than microbic dots!" he says, as mark blinks, looking at Emma "did you make him smarter?" he says as she shrugs "he gets it from someone in the family." she says, as serizawa glanced over to will "could that work, could Godzilla do that...?" he says as Will thinks for a moment "he's pretty tired but... the quicker he gets this done, the less we'll have to deal with... but there's also those smog things and that.... other Godzilla.... thing..." he says as mark sighs "we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, right now our main focus are those parasites... so... who's here an expert of catching annoying bugs?"  
  
\---

mothra chitters softly as she crawled through the woods, her temple was around here somewhere, well. At least ONE of them anyway, the larva chirping a bit as she looks around, sniffing around before she kept crawling about, before eventually finding an old path, and starting to make her way to where the path leads, making sure that she was going the right way, slightly knocking down trees by accident as she kept moving, looking around further as her eyes glowed a bit, shaking herself a bit as snow fell onto her at times, before she just keeps crawling further, hoping that the end of the path she was on would lead her to her temple.

the end of the path for her, thankfully led her to where one of her temples were, old like the rest. But like Godzilla’s it was just... always there, perhaps due to the hollow earth gateways around the world, but none the less she was glad that one of her shrines were still here, crawling on in, she stares at the various cave paintings and such that her friends had made, squeaking softly before she turned around, seeing one of her previous incarnation’s eggs, huh... guess that one didint hatch yet... or like Godzilla the egg was still in a dormant state, which was odd since she did have to inhabit an normal butterfly in order to eventually form back into her species’s preferred form, even though it took a while.

never the less, she was back here, making an chirp in relief before she stares at the egg, chittering a bit as her eyes glowed slightly, said egg started to glow a bit, as mothra sighs in relief, if she were to perish, at least she’ll come back in this remaining egg, she has no idea if any of her nests were still around, but she’ll have time to deal with that later, for now, she has to prepare. Prepare for something deadly that might be fast approaching.

since Godzilla cant handle everything at once in the state he is currently in, mothra agreed to help out fully with taking care of this situation, but in order to do that, she has to grow, meaning she’ll have to conserve her energy all into her growth progress, at the very least until she’s able to form into her cocoon, because something much worst than the hedorah and shinomura is waiting, just waiting to break out of something, she doesn’t know when or how, but she needs to be ready for that, so without further to do, the larva chitters quietly, her eyes glowing as she proceeds with her growth for the days to come.  
  
\---  
  
The Cloud hedorah loomed around the town, wherever it's fumes touched something organic, it would turn the people into skeletons, while others were inside houses or such, having parties, not even aware to the chaos outside, the huge snake like hedorah would slitter in with it's sludge, and proceed to devour and consume anything in it's way, while the land form of hedorah was hulking about outside, taking on the heavy fire and attempting to look for more garbage to devour, not even reacting to most of the damage, well unless it was flamethrowers, that managed to hurt it since well, ya know, it's from the upside down.  
  
The Flying form of hedorah swirled around, infecting more people with it's fumes as it gurgled and howled, firing out lasers out of it's eyes as it slices off the top halves of buildings, gurgling as most of the army's weaponry went through it, even monarch's specialized newly made maser canons from the GES weren't enough to land a dent into the hovering smog monster as it kept swirling around, gurgling and roaring as it gets bigger and bigger, using it's fin like wings to slice another building in half, dodging the army's weaponry used to fire at it, it even outsmarted an small squad of them at one point by leading them to an closed alleyway, before when they weren't looking, the cloudly smog monster quickly destroyed them by injecting the area around them with it's fumes, and destroying the buildings near the alleyway, burying them, and turning them into skeletons at the same time.  
  
the snake hedorah was giving those inside the buildings an worst time, poisoning and burning people out from the inside and outside, the smell covering the room as it clouded some people's visions, and that of course, was the humans's downfalls, the guards that were there tried their best but they couldn't get an good shot, and they too also were the next to go, people tried running and escaping, but it didint work, it always got it's prey, it started chasing an little girl who was clutching onto a kitten that almost got caught into it's sludge, the parents and such tried to stop it, but it made short work of that, the little girl rushed out of the building, shaking and clutching the kitten closely as she looks around, shivering a bit before she rushed a bit out of the area, before yelping as she saw the flying saucer thing move about, backing up before turning over, and yelping as the huge snake hedorah loomed over her from 20 feet away, but the smell was always close, the little girl trembled as the smog monster makes a few low gurgles and rumbles, almost like it was laughing as it slitters towards the girl and the kitten at a fast pace.  
  
before it could do anything to further snatch the girl and kitten, an huge tail came hurling onto it's smaller body, shrieking as it was sent flying away from the girl, and crashing into an house, the cloud hedorah hissed as it glanced over, gurgling madly as it flew over, before being shot into an refinery by an purplish ray of energy, before an huge tear formed into it's body, before it gets blown up by the fire, shrieking heavily as the snake hedorah crawled out of the house, roaring a bit, before letting out a pained squeal as the ray of energy impacted with it too, causing it too to become engulfed by flames and caught in the explosion of the said house, letting out a pained shrill.  
  
\---  
  
Godzilla grunts as smoke flew out of his nostrils, the moment will had told him the plan, he had sensed trouble in the town, and of course it was the smog like beasts again, godzilla grumbling as he slowly lowered his head, staring down onto the little girl as she trembled, before running on off to a shelter where some people managed to get away too. Godzilla rumbles a bit as he looked up, the argo hovering nearby, he huffs before he moves towards one of the downed burning hedorahs, the flying one, grumbling as he steams, his spines charging on up, before he froze as he heard an much more louder and angrier version of hedorah's roar.  
  
he had turned around, and stared at the land form of hedorah, perched on top of an large smoke stack, gurgling and rumbling, as godzilla growled, and barked, fake lurching once more with his arm, as the land hedorah gurgled, slightly copying the lurching move, gurgling and hissing as godzilla roars, his spines charging up as the hedorah hissed, preparing to escape, before it yelps as godzilla fires it not at itself, but at the building connected to the smoke stack, causing an explosion and waves of flames erupting as it tore into it's flesh, hedorah roaring in pain as it was flunged upwards into the air, before getting smacked by godzilla's tail cutting, falling and making huge dents and skid marks into the roads and ground, steaming and oozing slightly.  
  
Godzilla huffs and snorts, steaming as he slowly lumbers towards hedorah as his spines flickered and glowed, before hedorah shrieks and fires out an laser from it's eats, searing and tearing a small hole through his shoulder as an chunk of his skin falls off, shrieking as he backs up, before he roars and fires out another atomic ray, this time painfully blasting hedorah hard with it, as the smog monster shrieks in pain, as the nearby flames and such were getting absorbed into godzilla's spines, the atomic ray turning from purple to blue as more pain was being seared into hedorah, the smog monster shrieking in pain as more flames and such started to go into his spines again, the ray turning from blue to orange now, as even more power was put into the ray, the smog monster roaring loudly in pain as it kept getting burn, an few greenish sparks started coming out of his glowing spines.  
  
Hedorah managed to stop it by firing out an huge sludge like bomb and breathe out of it's mouth and also firing an laser, causing the ray to disper as the combinded attack pierced itself into godzilla, causing the kaiju king to roar out in pain as he stumbles back, one of his brows nearly melting off from the skin as he stumbles backward, bits and small pieces of skin slightly melted off and such, grumbling as he backs up, before roaring out as the hedorah lunged onto him, godzilla roaring as an laser ripped an tear into his gills, roaring as he clutched his neck, before shrieking as more of that odd sludge like breathe was caught into him, the fumes causing the skin to melt away from his hand and wrist, along with also causing an eye to start messing up, he roars and manages to stop the hedorah by punching through one of it's eyes, tearing it out as the smog monster shrieks, smacking godzilla away as it turns around and retreats.  
  
Godzilla pants slightly, whining a bit as he staggers up weakly, before he gets knocked down by the sudden emerging of another aquatic form of hedorah, seems like the snake apparently surviving, and fused itself with the flying hedorah while godzilla was too busy with the other, the kaiju coughs and such as the hedorah flew on away, godzilla grunting as he staggers up, clutching his arm as he steams a bit, panting slightly as in the argo, will wasn't having it any easier, feeling the pain that godzilla felt as he clutched his hand, trembling a bit as maddie held onto him for a moment, shaking before the group froze as the radar showed three blips arriving.  
  
Godzilla yelps as an huge flaming spear tore right past him, the flames piercing and slicing into him as he coughs, staggering back, before another firey looking spear pierced right through his back and spine and hips, causing the kaiju king to roar out in pain, stumbling further as he coughs, grunting before he roars as one final fire like spear pierced into his stomach, before it sliced open his knee, the kaiju king roaring loudly in pain as he stumbles backwards, clutching his knee for a moment as the familiar roars and shrieks of the shinomura caused him to growl in annoyance, as bloodied tears ran down his wounded eye, growling and stumbling around, before shrieking as one of the shinomuras clamped it's jaws onto his shoulder, godzilla roaring as he backs up, before shrieking as an huge paralyzing pain erupted through his body, roaring in pain as he kicks the parasite off, staggering backwards as he roars, firing out his atomic ray, slightly grazing the three transparent looking parasite, but only managing to cause them to scatter.  
  
the kaiju king rumbles slightly as he backs up, before shrieking as the second shinomura clamped it's jaws onto him, the same pain from before started searing into him again as he tries to shake it off, snapping his jaws at the other two, before roaring as the third one clamped it's jaws and tail onto his back, more pain erupted to him as the first one did the same, they were attempting to paralyze and tear him apart, roaring as his spines and body flickered slightly, steaming as will inside the argo shrieks a bit, having a bit of another seziure, before they all get sent back flying a bit as godzilla releases an loud roar into the air, followed by an powerful shockwave of energy that felt like both an emp wave, and radiation being released at the same time, paralyzing and stunning the three shinomuras, before being smacked into an wave of buildings and fire as the three parasites shrieked before falling silent.  
  
\---  
  
while everyone else was a little dizzy and thankfully with the argo on auto-pilot, will and andrew were not as lucky, the young boy shrieked as he thrashed about, his tail slightly growing longer, as the greyish like skin from before started forming back onto his body, coughing as his spines started sharpening and shifting, winching in pain as he clutched his stomach, with maddie trying to calm him down.  
  
andrew on the other hand winced as he felt some minor things that will was feeling, but only an slight headache, grunting as an yellow glow emitted from his left eye, his nails slightly showing to be a bit longer as emma quickly rushed over to him, he tried telling her he was okay, but coughed slightly, before they all froze as will lets out a similar roar that to godzilla's as an stream of blue fire erupts out of his mouth into the ceiling, at the same time that was happening, godzilla lets out another atomic ray, blasting onto certain parts of the town and such, roaring and coughing, staggering back as the kaiju whines, clutching his ribs as he trembled slightly.  
  
another blip showed on the radar, as the familiar roar of jirass caught the ears of people, will being the first to get up and rush over to the speaker "rEX!!!" he shouted, coughing a bit as godzilla stumbles back, perking up and turning over instantly with a worried look and a concern bark, despite being in a lot of pain "go! just go! that thing's only here because of the fire! go! we'll be okay!" he shouted as godzilla rumbles, glancing over to jirass as the lumbering 120 meter tall godzilla like creature lumbers through the streets towards the odd flames, godzilla backing up, before eventually listening to will, limping on off back to the forest, roaring a bit as he slumped over while limping, exhausted and tired as the argo quickly flies off, with jirass glancing back over to watch the two, before roaring a bit as the spines flickered slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel both terrible for putting my godzilla boy through this much pain, though at the same time im enjoying how everything is turning out, bUT yeah- enjoy


	6. Forced Break.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla is forced to take an long break in order to recover from the previous battles, although everyone begins to realize that hedorah's poison will eventually kill him, trying to find an way to save him from possible death, an new hero emerges out of thin air, right as the dark angel is just about ready to come ashore, and Eleven gets to know her new sister more, as well as finding out some rather... odd things about the eventual future.

Deep within Hawkins lab, it was silent once more, the only sounds being made were the winds and faint clanging of pipes, monarch had thought that every last hedorah from the lab was now gone, either destroyed or absorbed into the main hedorah, that was not the case however, as even though they were all gone from the lab, there were small particles of them left, though those were slowly crawling away to the more deeper parts of the lab, where you might ask?

Well, near the now closed off gate to the upside down, deep in the bottom of the lab, there was one more hedorah still there, this one was left behind unlike the others and therefore, having to survive and grow another way without eating the garbage and merging with the other hedorahs, it had decided to survive another manner of speaking here.

it was feeding and absorbing the various things that make up the upside down, the smell, the gross flesh, and even the remains of the demodogs that didint get chewed up by Godzilla, or didint get cleaned up by members of hawkins’s lab, the hedorah was slowly growing in size and shape, an odd lavender like smell oozed out of the pipe like spikes on it’s back, the body emitting an odd pinkish blue like hue as the eyes glowed slightly, gurgling quietly as it’s size and such kept increasing, it was unknown of what was to become of it. But seemly bit by bit, the grown around land of the upside down areas in the lab, were slowly being eroded and eaten away by this surviving hedorah specimen.

\---

Godzilla weakly staggers through the forests and such, grumbling softly as he clutched his shoulder, limping through the trees, before eventually going back to outpost 54, he had been expanding the river and his territory for quite some time, weakly staggering across, before he makes it to an rather unexplored part of his territory, near an area of clear plains, he rumbles softly, hearing the quiet, before he staggers about, and eventually falls down with a heavy thud, grumbling weakly as his eye dimmed a bit, tired, exhausted and ill, this was not how he wanted to spent his hibernation, but he supposes he cant get what he always wants...  
  
he rumbles tiredly once again, his tail shifting a bit as he rumbles weakly, steaming a bit as his spines glowed and flickered tiredly, before he twitches, hearing something odd..... grumbling as he glanced over, only to see the shape of the larva form of mothra in the distance, only oddly enough it looks a bit darker than he remembered..... wait a minute.... that diDinT look like mothra... since when did she started having horns...? And an feeing of coldness and dread.... before he sees the figure come closer to him, his eyes widened at what he saw.

he snarls in surprise at what appeared in front of him, it looked like a completely mirror version of mothra’s own larva form! Though instead of it being all brown and such, it was all black and red, with yellow spines and a sharp horn, followed by constant glaring red glowing eyes, and a spiked barbed like tail, it was.... the kaiju king growled, grunting as he weakly forces himself up, growling a bit at the dark counterpart as it hissed, the eyes glowing slightly as it sparks slightly, roaring a bit as the two kaijus stared eachother down, growling as Godzilla backs up, on high alert before the eyes flickered from blue to red, and he bared his teeth and growled darkly at the dark counterpart of mothra, his spines glowing and flickering with a dark purple like color.

without warning the two Titans charged at eachother, Godzilla roaring as the odd dark counterpart, hereby named as battra, leaped and stabbed his ribs with it’s horn, Godzilla roaring and snarling as he staggers, growling and snarling as he whacks away battra with his tail, hissing as he struggles to move freely with his limp, and that of course gave battra the advantage, roaring as the dark counterpart strikes again, blasting Godzilla with a row of rays and beams, the kaiju roaring as he backs up, his spines glowing slightly as he was bombarded with more rays and such, his spines flashing brightly before he fires out an point blank atomic ray at battra, as the dark counterpart shrieks in pain as it was burnt, thrashing about as Godzilla grunts, before his tail glows and he swings it, his tail cutter blasting onto battra, and sending the being away, battra crashing into a few trees and such.

godzilla pants, grunting as he clutched his side, before he staggers further, starting to walk on off with a lot whine, he’ll have to go farther away from Anyone, he needed to heal, and he can’t do that with everything trying to kill him, the other grumbles softly as his spines flickered slightly, before he roars, clutching his side as blood drips from it, the kaiju king panting and grunting, before he starts walking once more, not aware of battra’s eyes flickering back on as the glow brightened from the dark angel’s eyes....  
  
\---

Andrew twitches a bit as he stares at himself in the mirror, feeling different as his fingers twitched, that odd pulse Godzilla emitted effected some people but he didn't feel all that different... well, on the outside anyway, on the inside it was another story, due to what Emma had to use to revive him, the titan parts of cells and dan that were in him were squirming inside, almost trying to get out due to the radiation awakening them, although when that didn't work, the titan parts in him started convulsing, shifting, mixing into their own cells and such and eventually into Andrew's, if they can't get out then well, the active cells would try another thing to survive, become something new.  
  
Andrew rubs his forehead, shaking a bit as he felt something odd, his left eye glowing a bit more as it shifted from grey, to an dull yellow like glow, twitching as he grunts, feeling his teeth getting sharper for some reason, backing up slightly as he looks at his hand, seeing the nails on it getting sharper, and turning to a more blackish color, his eyes widening slightly as he backs up "o...kay.... this is so not weird at all,,,,," he says, before taking some deep breathes "maybe... m...mom knows what to do a..about this...." he says, walking on out of his own room in the argo.  
  
the moment he came out he went quiet as he hears the others talking and discussing, not wanting to be a bother, he sat back as he listened to what they were all talking about, he noticed his mom glancing over and waving slightly, he smiled and waved back, but tilted his head at the odd look his own father had, he almost seemed disappointed.... but why..? he knows that his mom is... .well... odd to say the least... but what happened while he was in that supposed coma that his own mother told him he had? he shrugs slightly, listening to what the others were saying.  
  
"those hedorahs are something, and they're unlike anything we came across with poison like titans." ford stated, crossing his arms slightly as the others discussed more "these things are more poisonous to us than to titans, but it seems the more they grow, the stronger their... well... toxic smell becomes, and I came to a grave discovery upon looking at some of the samples we found" an feminine voice says as illene, one of the monarch members from Emma's branch of monarch got transferred over to Serizawa's branch "Godzilla was badly affected by it, it seems. that the stronger the hedorah's smell is, the worst it gets, if the skin is too tough, then the smell will just slowly melt it away, Godzilla was lucky, really lucky."  
  
she says as will's eyes widened "y..you mean if he.... fought against those things again he might..." he shivers at the though, before Maddie patted his back "I'm sure we'll find a way to counteract that, but for now, we gotta figure out how to get him back up to fighting strength, you said yourself that you felt him adapting when you and your family were attacked by those demogorgon dogs right?"  
  
she stated, as Will nods slightly "and these things, they really seem to hate fire, almost as much as that... thing that was in you so... maybe we can find a way to make Godzilla become as dangerous as fire is to them! we could... give him an boost!" she says as serizawa crosses his arms "it would take too long, the g-generators back at Japan can't all be transferred into the argo's energy guns overnight" he said as will blinks "g....what now...?" he says as mark sighs

"after the 1954 incident, Japan was the first to start advancing their own kind of energy, cells and such from Godzilla's dna and radioactive was used to construct these... generators of immense power, needless to say it attracted all sorts of critters, even Godzilla himself,,, by my count there's only 10 of them in total in America, while in Japan?.... I lost count after 20" he says as will's eyes widened "h..how close are the 10 here?" he asks as serizawa glanced over "not that far, but in different countries and cities, it could take a while, by that time he would already be close to death, and the hedorahs would already gotten stronger... hm... I wonder..."  
  
Maddie glanced up "what?" she asks as Serizawa hums a bit "there's a old legend I read about, saying that when the old god before the Godzilla species became nothing more than a statue, he would gather and absorb the life essence and energy off of the creatures made from him, or based on him, in order to fight off deadly threats. I have a theory that maybe Gojira here has the same type of ability." he says as will blinks "what is... the... uh... old god...?" he asks as mark glanced over once again

"Godzillasaurus Gaia, the largest species of Godzilla to date, even larger than Godzillasaurus Primus and Godzillasaurus prodigious, it's estimated that Godzillasaurus Gaia grew to around 318 meters in height. part plant, part reptile, and part mammal, an missing link of the Godzilla family tree." he explains as Maddie and will blinked, with will staring in surprise   
  
"so.... pretty much... if we don't give Godzilla more radiation or energy... hedorah's toxic fumes will kill him...?" he states as serizawa nods "yes... and since it would take forever to find the generators... we'll have to find something similar to gojira, and have it transfer it's life essence to him in order to revive him back to full strength... the question remains... what creature is like gojira...." he says, before mark glanced to the radar, and blinked "uh guys.... Jirass's blip is gone... and it's heading towards Godzilla's blip." he says, as the others all raised their eyes in shock "....damn it." another voice said, who was called sam, another member from Emma's branch of monarch that got transferred on over to Serizawa's branch of monarch, the man huffing as he closes an top on a bottle he was drinking out of "well! what are we standing around for?! let's get moving!"  
  
\---

eleven blinks slightly as she watched what Mala or ahri was drawing, she had given her some new clothes and such, now she looked a bit more like an normal person, save for the markings and hair and sandals and jeans but, at least she was warmer now, while the pale boy named tooney or six was getting cleaned and dressed up, it gave eleven a bit of an window to learn more about her new sister!

There was one thing to take of note though, and it wasn’t the fact that kevin, ni, (now named moe) and ichi, (now named Larry) were back with her, her blue hoodie wasn’t on her, since six’s hoodie was all torn up and such, she gave it to him, she didint mind, she still had kali’s jacket from when she.... she shakes her head away from the thought, gently stroking Kevin’s head as moe and Larry rested against her lap as eleven glanced over to mala, tilting her head slightly as she adjusted the purple streak of her hair as she rolled down the sleeves of the shirt hopper gave her that matched his own shirt, just with different colors and different colors of square outlines.

“what.... are you drawing,,,?” She asks the other, with mala glancing up for a moment as she blinks, tilting her head innocently “what’s.... drawing...?” She asks as eleven blinks “it’s,,, writing on paper but it’s with,,, shapes and stuff...!” She says as mala blinks “o,,,h you mean what I’m painting..?” She asks as eleven blinks ‘aRenT those the same thing though?’ She thought to herself, blinking as she nodded either way “yeah,,, what are you making?” She asks, tilting her head slightly as mala showed her the drawing, she wasn't as good as will but she was certainly better at drawing then eleven could ever be.

it was of two giant like moths, against an much more larger moth, the left moth was more angelic looking, with purple eyes and odd eye like patterns on the wings, while the right moth was slightly darker in tone, looking much more like an dragon than a moth oddly, but still having some traits and such to the other moth, while the much more larger one looked like a demon compared to the other two, large, dark, and oddly having four arms, almost like.... wait.... her eyes widened a bit at what it was, it... looked like that drawing that will made but... that shouldn't make sense.. who was the darker moth then???

her eyes glowing a bit as she stares, seeing odd wings on the drawing, with the frabic on it being human like flesh, along with odd spider like legs with the four massive arms, and an shadowy appearance.. it was.. it was the mind flayer....? but... but how though? how was that even possible? the mind flayer was from another world all together!! there was no way it was from her world!....right?  
  
she shakes the thought out, maybe it was just, her imagination playing tricks on her "who are those two...?" she asks, pointing to the two moths, as mala glanced to the picture, before looking back up "Mothra, and battra, the demigod angels of our tribe." she said as eleven froze a bit more, wait... mothra...? "that's... but.. Mothra's a little moth though...." she said as the other tilted her head "our goddess and god can change into whatever forms they take to better suit their environment." she said as Eleven rubs her forehead, her eyes wide "are... you okay...?" Mala asked as eleven glanced over, forcing a smile "y-yep! n-never better,,, uhm.... excuse me" she says, getting up as Kevin and moe and Larry yelp as they whine a bit, Eleven quickly grabbing mike away from Jameson "mike. we gotta talk" she says as mike blinks "Wait right no-" he yelps as she dragged him upstairs as Jameson blinks, glancing to Fawkes who shrugs slightly as he also shrugs "kids. am I right?"  
  
\---  
  
"wait wait wait, what are you saying?!?!" mike says as Eleven took a deep breathe "that- that drawing, it- it showed mothra! a-and-and the- m-mind flayer! a-along with s-something else I-" she backs up, clutching her head "it doesn't make sense! she's just a little moth! sure she grown to the size of will's dog Chester but that doesn't mean that she's not some ancient being! Godzilla I can agree with, but her?! and that... t-that thing... h..how.. would that..." she rubs her forehead, sitting down as she huffs slightly   
  
"this is just.... so odd.. i..." she rubs her forehead once again, sighing a bit "this is.. what's happening mike...?" she says, as the other glanced away "i... don't know... we all learned a.. a lot over this... but this is... something else..." he says, rubbing his forehead slightly as he looks out "first you save the world, and now we all have giant monsters as pets... and will has one that might be a literal god, and you have one that might be a demigod.. seems like the more we try to have a normal life, the more unnatural it gets... but I guess that's just how it is..." he says, as eleven looked at her hands.  
  
"........yeah." She said, frowning a bit quietly as she glanced downstairs “hey... it’ll be okay... I mean, it can’t get any worst than what’s already happening yeah...? Plus why are you freaking out? That means you have another god like monster like will does!” He says as eleven looks away “I was... I... shadow monster.” She said as mike went cold “.....oh...”

he said, shivering now “you think it’s going to come back...?” He says as she nods slightly “el, there’s no way, plus you closed the gate! There’s no way it’s still out here, we burned up the tunnels, destroyed the lab, freed will, and destroyed the part that was inhabiting him! The mind flayer’s dead” he said, as eleven stares, before nodding slightly “right... right yeah.. your right.”

she said, with mike nodding slightly “yeah, of course I’m right, I mean. What are the odds? That the mind flayer tricked us all from the start and still in hiding?” He said as eleven shivers a bit “please don’t jinx that,,,” she said, with mike holding his hands up “alright, alright.” He said, before getting up “come on, let’s get back down there, your new sister is probably worried wondering where you went off too” he said, with El nodding slightly as she and mike got up, and started making their way back down.

\---

Godzilla groans weakly as he laid there in a much more secluded spot of the plains he was resting in, steaming slightly as he twitches, rumbling quietly as his eyes dimmed a bit, grumbling as he glanced around, not seeing much of anything, relaxing for a bit as he rumbles in peace, perhaps now he can get some rest...

as if to further add insult to his mental injury, an familiar roar erupted as Godzilla’s eyes opened up, and he glanced over, and growled in anger, of course, The flayer didint go down that easily. Battra crawled towards the other, now far more larger than he originally was, with his entire upper half being lifted up, while the bottom half and fully down, with the barbed tail sharper and bigger, the same with his horn as the 60 meter beast of a bug crawled towards the kaiju king, the red eyes gleaming as it roared loudly.

Godzilla grumbled, attempting to get up, only to Yelp and fall down, panting and grumbling as battra came closer and closer, the kaiju king rumbling tiredly and weakly as his ears twitches, before his spines flickered on, an sudden surge of energy being transported to him as his eyes glowed brightly, an huge atomic pulse erupted as battra yelps, getting flushed back aw godzilla’s spines started letting out huge sparks as the 75 meter tall kaiju rears up, roaring loudly as he steams heavily, his eyes glowing brightly as an yellow hue emitted out of them, roaring loudly.

\---  
“what the heck is that?! Godzilla’s radiation levels seemed to be rising!” Sam called out as the monarch members looked over in shock “and jirass suddenly got slower, and that other blip near Godzilla is gone, what the heck is going on is this will?” He said, as Maddie glanced over, only to see him gone “,,,,no this ain’t will. He’s not here” she says, looking around “dad where’s will?”

mark looked up from trying to find the source of the sudden energy burst, and shrugged slightly “he said if anyone asks, that he’s using the bathroom” he said, as serizawa glanced over to another camera like radar, before his eyes widened “gojira...” he said, with the monarch members suddenly looking over, with Sam turning on the old camera to the location that ‘the elder’ was last sighted in.

and they all stared with wide eyes as an massive lumbering Titan was shown in the feed, roaring loudly into the air as blue and orange and red particles were coming off of the far more ancient looking Godzilla, with serizawa staring in utter shock “how is that.. thing alive...?” Mark said in shock, with the others not even answering as the massive Titan was glowing brightly as he was giving off something that illene said was “his life essence..”

serizawa blinks, getting an idea “he must be sensing the current gojira’s state of pain. And already too old to keep on going, is transferring the remainder of his life essence and energy over to gojira....” he said as mark and Emma stared in slight awe, with Andrew watching in a shocked expression “incredible....” Emma said quietly as the massive ancient alpha predator kept roaring, until he was nothing more than an glowing bright light, until there was nothing left of him to be seen, not even bones, like he seemly... vanished.

\---

Godzilla roared further as more sparks came out of him, his tail growing longer slightly as his teeth became sharper, with some of the injuries in him gone, whatever happened to him to give him this sudden surge of energy, he didint know. Nor cared as he grumbled heavily, he could already feel the huge burst of energy dropping slowly as he sees battra coming closer. It seems like luck is on his side once again, he’s going to finish this quickly, and perhaps finally get some sleep before the rest of the creatures he was fighting decide to go for him too.

the kaiju king roars, before running at a blinding speed towards the other despite his limp, as battra shrieks before Godzilla grabbed and slammed battra to the ground hard, smacking the beast away with his tail as battra yelps, rolling back up before it roared and lurched forward, piercing his stomach with it’s horn as Godzilla shrieks slightly, the spines glowing brightly as the horn jabbed into his flesh started letting out huge sparks of lighting and such, attempting to paralyze him from the inside out.  
  
Godzilla shrieks further as he attempts to get the other off, his tail thrashing about as he claws into battra, before kicking the other away as he stumbled back, panting a bit as Battra roared slightly. the two monsters circled eachother, with battra roaring and leaping forward before Godzilla roars and fires out his atomic ray, it was an bright greenish color as it blasted onto the other, causing huge amounts of pain for battra as the dark larva like moth shrieks in pain, being engulfed by flames as Godzilla's atomic breathe seemed oddly much more stronger now, causing more and more pain further and further to the being, before the creature eventually fell limp and motionless as Godzilla stares, before he kept firing his atomic breathe, before the ray turned from green back to red, to orange and then back to blue as he canceled it out when battra was completely covered in different coating of atomic fire and flames.  
  
the kaiju king pants slightly after that, stumbling backwards as he rumbles slightly, before he took in a deep breathe, staring further at the burning 'corpse' of battra. rumbling softly as he roared into the air, but he then froze as another shriek erupted, he turned around and hissed in annoyance as the Shinomura was flying towards him, all back as one entire entity again as the beast roared and kept flying towards him, with Godzilla grumbling, as he felt the huge burst of energy he had slowly fading a bit faster as he shook his head, before roaring loudly as he rushed towards the huge transparent 'parasite' as he clamps his jaws onto it's neck, the shinomura shrieking in pain as it thrashed around in Godzilla's hold, before the tail of the parasite sliced Godzilla's side, the kaiju roaring as he threw it away, backing up and grunting, shaking his head before roaring loudly as the parasite flew towards him as his spines erupted with sparks, firing out an huge atomic ray that unlike most of the colors, was an piercing purple like color.  
  
\---  
  
"yeah, no he's not here either." dustin said on the phone as the others in mike's basement were thinking and discussing about things, with eleven still watching Mala drawing, although this time Tooney was sitting next to the tribal girl, also watching her draw on the paper as she already finished two drawings, and was now working on a third drawing, while she and Tooney also listened to what the others were talking about Will.

”why would they think will would come here? He’s on a literal flying ship” lucas claimed as max was stroking Kevin’s head after el gave her permission to do so, as mike shrugged slightly “I don’t know. But anything’s possible. Maybe he went home?” He said as Dustin glanced over “or he’s hiding?” He said as Jameson huffs lightly, standing up as he cleared his throat, with the others glancing over as Hopper was talking with his two deputies over the radio, while ichi and ni were perched on top of his own shoulders, he faintly glanced over to see what the other had to say on the matter.

”I’m pretty sure he’s still there, probably exploring the rest of the Argo while his giant friend sleeps off whatever’s been happening to this town.” He said, with fawkes nodding “yeah. Though there might be another reason....” he said, thinking to himself as the party glanced over, before fawkes shrugs “nah, probably just overthinking.” He said, as the others groaned a bit, with el glancing back to see Mala had drawn another picture that she wasn’t that familiar with.

it seemed to be some form of an large dragon like beast, sprouting three heads, and having an darkish like body, with red and orange scribbles on the wings acting like the frabic of the wings itself were made on fire, the dragon seemly had three tails, the ends of it were clubbed, spiked, and barbed, and the eyes, those weren’t colored at all, it was white, like the eyes of an ghost. And the horns looked more demonic than the horns do from dragons.

and the two other things that were seemly up against the dragon, looked like two Godzillas, one was of course obviously Will’s friend, while the other was... strange, far more larger than the other Godzilla, having the entire eyes be coated in an socket void of green, with the spines on it being coated in an glowing orange red like color, with the surrounding area around them coated in red greyish like colors.   
  
\---  
  
The Second Drawing showed Godzilla once again, this time however there were odd patches of orange and red on his body, and he was shown going up against an large gorilla like creature with brown matted fur, and a odd looking beard, along with showing various red scribbles and lines initiating that it had scars and or injures throughout it's body, along with showing small hordes of oddly shaped humans with glowing yellow eyes and Godzilla like spines, some of them were perched on Godzilla's shoulder, while some others were attempting in the drawing to climb onto the large looking ape..  
  
The Third drawing however was strange, it was simply showing Godzilla Standing in the middle of an odd landscape, oddly colored in all blue, while the spines were an ever darker shade of blue, with the eyes being an green like color while the landscape itself was coated in red and orange and black, like the landscape was drawn in an destroyed city like scenario, and there was an odd large shadow seemly looming over Godzilla in the drawing, she could faintly make out the features of an somewhat tribal like mask being seen in the shadow as she stared at all three drawings, looking over at Mala as she sat there criss crossed, tilting her head with confusion in her mind.  
  
Eleven glanced on back to the drawings, comparing it to the very first drawing the other made showing the two moths against what looked like the mind flayer, she stared slightly at all four of the drawings, thinking for a moment as she sighs slightly, rubbing her head, glancing over to Mala once more, who was now resting her head against Tooney's shoulder, she stares at the. two for a moment, before looking back down, wondering just who in the heck are they, and why did mala seem to know so much in a way about these creatures? and more importantly, how does she know about the mind flayer...?  
  
she didn't know, and probably wouldn't know for a time, but for now things were quiet, apparently the huge parasites the others heard about that were made from the blackouts, had all but vanished, perhaps what Godzilla and monarch did may have worked, if only she and the others knew what actually happened.  
  
\---  
  
Godzilla groaned slightly as he weakly lifted himself up after that explosion, groaning heavily as he stumbles, looking around. the fight with the shinomura had caused him to nearly used up all of his energy, the reason? because it nearly tore into his back, and he had to release an highly powerful atomic pulse that injured both him, and the shinomura, but at least it was dead, that was two creatures dealt with- well three counting gigan, now all that was left for him to do was to finish off the hedorah.  
  
although.... it was now going to be a lot harder to do so since the upper halves of his spines were all blown away due to the blast and the shinomura. his atomic abilities would be weaker now, and it takes a while for his own species to repair damages like this, grumbling weakly as he backed up further, sighing in relief though. at least he has some breathing ground now, grumbling softly as he rubs his forehead, flinching when he accidental touched his bloodied up eye that was still leaking out tears of blood, grumbling softly as he snorted, his spines sparking out as he looked around, just to make sure that there wasn't anything left that would bother his sleep, he really needed a break after this...  
  
and then he yelps as an bright beam erupts and pierced his neck, roaring as he backs up, before more rays came out of nowhere and shot into him, roaring before he fell onto the ground on his stomach, groaning and coughing as he steams slightly, glancing up and growling in anger. it was Battra once again, perhaps the remains of the shinomura had somehow got into battra, reviving him enough to transform within the burning flames, the other's appearance looked far less like a moth, and rather more like an dragon with mothra's legs, the wings were long and torn like the servum's wings, although with similar markings, the tail was long and strong, ending with an scythed like tail end, and the spines were far more sharp and jagged, and the eyes, instead of being red, they were a harsh green, and the head of battra, far unlike the insect like head, it looked like something that Rodan's own species hunted, what was it again...? oh right, an megagurius.  
  
Battra roared loudly, firing out an ray from his mouth, piercing into Godzilla's broken spikes, already causing more to fall out as the monster king lets out a pained roar, trying to get up to protect himself, but the rays and attacks kept coming, Battra hissing softly as the eyes glowed, with the rest of it's body started glowing an odd fiery like color, before the huge insect flew downwards towards Godzilla at blinding speeds, roaring loudly as he whined, his eyes closing slightly. before he was nearly blinded by an bright light, and hearing the sounds of Battra shrieking and being blown backwards and crashing into a mountain, or well what sounded like crashing into one, he rumbled in a confused manner, before his eyes widened at an odd familiar voice being called out in his own head.  
  
" **hello again, it's been far too long hasn't it? my poor little sweetiefish...**"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this is a bit longer then I intended it to be, I was originally going to end with something else but my mind got me thinking and I'll show the something else I was originally going to use to end this chapter, with the next chapter, which will be named "The Queen Of Monsters" I'm sure you can guess what happens next? :)


	7. The Queen Of The Monsters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mothra goes around attempting to restore order while Godzilla recovers, El meets some new friends who are connected to her gigantic friend. And Andrew's odd changes are noticed by the others during the course of observing the Resting Godzilla, along with an sudden appearance of jirass and another kaiju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She’s a beaut aint she? nothing is like an good dose of mothra focus right? and we get some new and old faces show up once again, enjoy!

* * *

Back in the Argo before Godzilla’s sudden energy surge, will was last seen with the others, when he had mysteriously vanished away from them, when in reality he was walking around the Argo, attempting to have a quiet moment to himself, for one week or month he just wanted to have an bit of peace and quiet, but of course. There isn’t anything normal for him, this connection, this responsibility he has now, he didint want it, an part of him wanted to say no to all of it.

But he couldn’t, because if he quits now, then he’ll just lose another friend, frowning as he rubs his arm, he needed to be alone. Sighing for a moment as he kept walking off, hearing the others wondering about where he is, he looked around, before finding an random room and going into it.

The town below was fairly quiet now after what transpired, jirass was still heading closer to the plains, the shinomuras weren’t around, and the hedorahs apparently vanished, even though it’s toxic fumes were still being reported everywhere people go, the snow falling down quietly as the only sounds being heard were birds flying.... until...

” **ZZZONE DOUBLLLLE FFFFIGHTER!** ”

\---

Godzilla rumbles softly at the voice, feeling like he knew it from somewhere, or rather the energy that was in him knew what it was, rumbling softly as he felt both older but also younger too now, it was strange, even for him. But hearing that voice, it gave him a sense of calmness “ **oh my poor little sweetiefish, what has my brother done to you...** ” the voice said, with Godzilla rumbling softly as the light was slowly fading, and his eyes widened a bit more at the owner of the calm but echoing god like voice.

It looks like a hornet and moth hybrid. The eyes are a fierce red, the legs are much longer than he would of thought, and the wings are more pointier than he remembered, with seeing a stinger showing on the end of the short tail, an soft blue like glow emitted from the being’s body at times, as the beak was sharp and black, not as sharp as Rodan’s beak but still, On the wings, it has a pattern of odd colors,with purple on the top, yellow in the middle and red on the bottom instead of orange on the top and yellow and black on both the middle and bottom pattern of the wings, with small orange like stripes and markings running down it’s body, along with small sharp jagged looking spines.

Godzilla quietly rumbles a bit, feeling the giant moth stroke his scarred face as he winched a bit “ **you poor thing... dont worry sweetiefish.... I’ll make sure my brother doesn’t harm you anymore.... you get as much rest as you need, I’ll take care of everything else...** ” the voice said, as Godzilla whines further, not wanting to go to sleep, but he was losing energy fast, and whatever battra did to him, seemed to have accelerate the poison from the hedorah, rumbling softly before he obeyed, slowly closing his eyes as he fell asleep, hopefully and slowly recovering from all that happened.

\---

Mothra rumbles and chirps quietly, her antennas twitching as the moth glanced over with the eyes glowing a bit as battra emerges, roaring and hissing as he flew over, growling and hissing as mothra stares back, flapping the wings as she roared and chirped, with battra grumbling and hissing, flapping the wings as the two stared eachother down, with both of their eyes glowing slightly.

The two moths then charged at one another, both of them clawing and ramming into eachother like elephants battling eachother with their tusks, mothra roaring as she shot out poisonous like darts from her tail, stinging into battra as the other roared, flapping his wings before he shrieked as mothra fires out an greenish like ray from her chest cavity, and yellowish rays from her antennas, piercing and blasting into the other.

battra roared and snarled, flapping his wings as he attempted to deflect it with his own rays, although yelping as mothra’s own reflective scales were activated, causing the rays to befall onto him, roaring and snarling before he forced himself to charge forward, ramming into mothra as he fires out an point blank energy projectile, causing the other to fall down with a shriek, as battra grumbled slightly, shaking his head as smoke expelled out of him, before charging up another ray, and firing it out.

mothra’s eyes flickered open before she flew upwards as the ray blasted onto the ground, as battra snarled, looking around before mothra struck from above, slamming battra onto the ground as the other’s back nearly broke apart, with battra shrieking before swatting her away, and engulfing her in flames as she shrieked, flapping Rapidly as battra grumbled and panted, seemly having had won, before his green eyes widened as mothra flew towards him, still engulfed in flames, and pierced his entire body as he shrieked out in pain, exploding and becoming nothing more than pieces of ash and dust.

the remaining particles of battra’s energies and such were then transferred on over to mothra, who still engulfed in flames, using the energy to repair and change her own body, looking more like an actual moth instead of hornet and moth hybrid, having a more compact and rounded body, with thick bright-colored fur, her eyes going from red to green and having her long thin antennas go back to more short thick antennae, and her legs becoming more small bird-like legs. The body being more fluffy and soft, with the pattern of her wings being like flames almost, and having her spines be a bit more sharper and such, and having more of them show up to cover her neck, back and half of her tail, the spines glowing an soft blue like hue.

the queen of the monsters chittered quietly, glancing over to the sleeping kaiju king, mothra humming softly, before peeking up, glancing to battra’s remains as an horrifying mutated shinomura erupts from the ashes, having a demogorgon like mouth as it roared, glitching and burning up, having an ashy like appearance as the blue hue from it had all but darkened entirely, it glanced over and shrieked at mothra, before flying off as the queen hissed, glancing at Godzilla, before she roared and flew after the other, she did promise him that she’ll handle everything else that Godzilla was dealing with... and she wasn’t going to break that promise.

\---

the Argo had since stopped near Godzilla’s own resting spot, staying at a fair distance away while they kept signs and tracks of his vitals, and while the poison did seem to be still in him, it was acting much more slower than before, but still if they couldn’t get hedorah’s poisonous like smell out of him, then maybe he wouldn’t make it.... but they would'nt take that chance, if he were to die, then will might perish too, due to the connection the two have... maddie huffs as she had looked nearly and almost everywhere for will, rubbing her forehead as she glanced outside, wondering if he may of just went on home, she couldn't blame him. all of this wasnt supposed to be happening today, huffing quietly as she leaned back in a chair "some winter break this is turning out to be...." she said, huffing quietly

elsewhere outside of the plains, mothra was sighted still chasing down the weakened and exhausted shinomura, she roared and fired out rays from her antennas, and blasted an hole in the parasite’s wing, causing it to shriek in pain, before being rammed into the hard ground by mothra herself, skidding and groaning as it steams and glitches, fading in and out as it thrashed about, trapped in her silk web that she shot out suddenly, with the other growling and snarling as mothra flapped her wings slightly, bursting down over as her body turned into odd looking flames, and bashed herself into the shinomura, and flew upwards, the parasite being engulfed in flames, an mixture of both battra's and the shinomura's roar erupted before the creature blew apart into nothing but bits and pieces.  
  
Mothra flapped her wings slightly, huffing a bit as she roared slightly, before hearing another roar, glancing over to see Jirass lumbering on over, still on the direction to go to where godzilla's resting, mothra shrieked slightly as Jirass stopped moving, and snarled slightly, the tail shifting as the two stared at eachother, with mothra hissing a bit before flapping her wings rapidly, an odd orange powder being repelled onto the other, as Jirass hisses a bit, looking around at the strange partlicles with grunts and snorts, tilting his head slightly as his eyes blinked.  
  
Mothra kept at this for a while, before seemly stopping all together, flapping her wings slowly, chittering quietly before Jirass rumbles, and walks off, going past her, oddly not even attacking her as the queen of monsters watched the other go, tilting her head in confusion, before she shook her head, flying on off, going towards the lake that her brother must of came out of, when she got there, she stops as she hissed a bit, seeing how close the spot to where gigan was released, to where her brother came out of, she hissed a bit, flapping her wings before she dove into the already broken apart river after shifting her form to look more lean, fast and quicker, her eyes glowing darker as her wings and body emitted an pure blue like glow as she dove down to the deepest depths of the lake, before bursting back out, carrying something in her claws.   
  
it was another egg, similar to her own, althought it was a bit more larger, and far more darker in color and hue than the other egg, the blue glow faded and went into the egg, as she morphed back to the previous form she was in, flapping her wings slightly before she flew on off once more, arriving at the temple she was nesting at before she gently placed the egg back down, next to another far more lighter in hue egg with bluish like markings along with patches of red, yellow and purple onto it. She stares at the two eggs for a time, before flapping her wings, and flying off, further and further away from the forest, and closer to the town.  
  
\---  
  
Eleven gives out an small sigh as she stared outside the window in the basement, from what the news had told them, and everyone else in the town that they are to stay inside their homes and such until the smell from the hedorahs had been dealt with, but of course she had an odd theory that the smell itself might go away if the remaining hedorahs are all dealt with, never the less she could hear her adopted father discussing plans about how to counteract the odd smells with jameson and fawkes, she glanced on over watching the party minus will and maddie discussing or playing games with one another, as Kevin, Moe, and larry were seen resting on top of Dart, whom was curled up on the rug, she glanced over to see dustin and steve also discussing of an far more back-up last resort kind of plan, since apparently the world itself from almost ending once again, and this time from an literal garbage monster.  
  
Glancing on over as she stares a bit at mala and tooney, both whom were sleeping on the couch, with mala resting herself on tooney's shoulder, as the other was doing the same, both fast asleep with an peaceful look on both of their faces. Eleven smiled a bit, before rubbing her throat, she needed to get something to drink. She gets on up from her seat, stretching a bit before she starts to head upstairs as mike glanced up from playing an game of cards with lucas "hey el, where you going??" he asks as the other glanced on over, blinking slightly as she stared for another moment "going to get something to drink, im thirsty." she said and goes on up to the kitchen.  
  
she glanced on over seeing mike's mother, karen giving holly some juice, Eleven rubs her own arm a bit, she had officially met mike's mom at the day that the snow-ball had started, at first she was very nervous and shy around the other due to the words her papa told everyone about her when she escaped the lab, but as time grew on and such, eventually she began to interact more with mike's mom, and eventually trust her. she smiled slightly at holly clapping her hands together, she liked holly. she reminded him of kevin. karen glanced on over and smiled softly, waving at eleven "hi there jane sweetie, you enjoying things here?" she asked as eleven nods slightly "yes miss wheeler,,,, could i get something to drink from the fridge please?" she asked as karen nodded "why of course dear, go right on ahead" she said as Eleven smiled a bit, heading on over.  
  
that reminded her, she should see if there are any eggos in the fridge, kevin hasnt ate yet and she wondered if the other's two older sibings were also hungry, there were times when she had felt stuck with the others, like when she was with kali, she remembered how when she was about to kill the man that caused her own mother to be in a brain dead like state, she had stopped when kevin had legit gave her the puppy eyes, that and along with the fact that the man has children too, but mainly due to kevin, and with that she had spend the remainder of her time with kali before that... attack happened to trying to change her mind to get her to come with her, but of course it didint work and now she had her powers too, and perhaps another part of her as well...  
  
Eleven stares outside the window once more, seeing the snow falling down once more, crossing her arms a bit as she stared, knowing that the toxic smell was also still out there too, sighing a bit before she opens the door to the fridge, looking around for anything to drink, not even noticing two odd figures there, after grabbing an box of eggos, and a water bottle, she was about to close the door, until she glanced over and froze at what she sees in front of her, two small 7 inches tall girls sitting on the fridge, one in red tribal like clothing, and the other in blue tribal like clothing, there was another one too, although 2 inches taller than the red and blue ones, having an far more darker like clothing, and there was an fourth one too, having greenish like clothing, and an inch smaller than the other two next to the more dark clothing one, having reddish like hair, and blue like eyes "hello there! we've been waiting for you!" the red and blue clothing ones said, as the darker colored one huffed a bit, with the greenish colored one tilting her head slightly. there was another one too next to them, having a bit more fluffy like clothing on them, and similar hair like patterns to Mala's hair  
  
Eleven glanced on over, noticing that karen was now gone, perhaps going to put holly to bed or something, she glanced on over to the four little girls, staring in shock "h....h...hello.. w....who are... y...you all....?" she asked, as the red clothed one and the blue clothed one gently stood up "we are called The Elias, fragments of an ancient race of an far more advanced species of ours, we are officially called the shobijin!" they said as the red clothed one came forward "im hio!" she said as the blue clothed one steps forward two "im mana!" said said as she gestured for the green clothed one to step forward "this one is ghogo, and the younger one behind her is named Rora!" she said as the green clothed one quietly waved, before they glanced over to the dark clothed one, who huffed and glanced away "that is our hot-headed sister, Belvera. don't mind her attitude, she's always like this." Lora said as Eleven stared in shock as jameson came on up with mike "hey eleven is there any--" he and the other froze as eleven glanced over, with the four tiny fairies looking on over as moll and lora waved with a bright smile on their faces as jameson and mike both looked at one another in confusion  
  
\---  
  
Andrew rubs his forehead a bit slightly as he looked around, shaking a bit as he winced a bit at emma picking out some extra strains of hair on him "how is he growing that much hair around his body already?" mark said as emma glanced over "i have no clue...." she stated as the young boy rubs his arms a bit, glancing on over for a moment as they picked off the extra strains of hair, emma and mark also noticed odd changes in him as well, he was more quiet, a bit more distant and oddly more hungry, having eaten up most of the food supply on the argo and oddly enough it was only meat, and he still seemed as fine as a fiddle.  
  
Emma rubs her forehead, trying to think, could godzilla's radiation waves had caused the titan cells inside her resurrected boy to come alive again? but that wasn't right, nor possible... then again she did pretty much brought her own son back from the dead so, anything's possible at this point. there were also odd patches of black on his palms and such, almost like paws in a way, and he seemed to have an much more keen sense of smell and hearing, when she and mark questioned him about these new changes, he just stated "i guess i always had them." even the way he spoke was off, he was acting like will was before he had met maddie, hiding things from his own parents and friends.  
  
it was odd, seeing him be this quiet like how maddie was at times but this is worst. emma could always understand her children and such, but this time? she didint know what was wrong with andrew, was it something to do with what she used to bring him back from the dead? or was it due to the sudden surge of radiation that godzilla had released??? she didint know, and it was worrying her to death, before she and mark could try to ask him any further statements, another member of monarch rushed in, panting as he spoke in a slight german accent "herr emma! herr mark! you gotta come see this!" this was herrman, yet another member of emma's branch of monarch that was transferred on over to serizawa's branch of monarch due to the fact that he couldn't work quietly with his pet project in emma's branch, due to being asked to many questions, and always distracted.  
  
when they got to the main room in the argo, the huge window in the argo had the other members and such glanced onwards as in the distance from where Godzilla was resting, nearly far away but not so much was Jirass slowly lumbering forward, the giant 120 meter tall godzilla lookalike slowly closing in as the others in monarch stared "why is he coming here?! i thought mothra took care of that guy!" sam yelled out as the others stared as the kaiju gets closer to the other resting giant, with monarch scrambling to figure out where to exactly do, before they all noticed that Jirass has suddenly stopped, the frill opening up as he looked around, before an barrage of missiles came out of nowhere and impacted onto the other, causing him to stumble back, as monarch heard an odd humanoid like cry, which sounded more like an battle cry like grunt than anything, before an large shape flew over the ship, and kicked jirass in the face, they could all see an hint of blue and silver on the newcomer, along with an odd Z like Symbol on it's back "what the hell....?" Maddie and mark both said as the figure became more visible as the dust and such from the aftermath of the missiles and such dispersed, revealing something truly shocking....  
  
\---  
  
"well, been a while since we saw them huh boss?" Fawkes said as he and jameson looked at the four tiny fairies in eleven's hold, with kevin looking at them in awe as he chittered, attempting to fly up to inspect them further, before squeaking as he gets yanked back by dart's tail, the lizard like demogorgon grumbling softly as he placed him back with his two sleeping siblings as Kevin pouted slightly, squeaking in annoyance as moe and larry both kicked their own legs in their sleep, they're dreaming, Eleven glanced over to that, smiling a bit before she stares at the five fairies on her shoulders, the fifth one aka Belvera didint move at all, rolling her eyes at the sounds of awe that the party were making while Raijin oddly enough was staying far away from the four tiny new arrivals, seemly peeking his head out from time to time as Fawkes patted jameson's shoulder "feels like forever since that time ago right boss?" he asked the other as the party didint know what he exactly meant but apparently, hopper did, huffing quietly as he rubs his forehead an bit.

Jameson nodded slightly "it has been, it is good to see you again moll and lora... even you Belvera..." he said as Belvera huffs slightly, crossing her arms, with eleven blinking rapidly "those aren't their names,,," she said as the two faires chuckled softly "uh,,,, yeah sorry,,, that was because he usually saw us in our actual forms, ghogo! rora!" hio and mana shouted as the four held their hands together as Belvera stayed on eleven's shoulder, crossing her arms as the four tiny faires glowed brightly, floating out of eleven's palm and floating into the air, an small little burst of light formed and such, before the glow and flash finished and in the four faires's places, stood two child sized girls, nearly the same size as mike and eleven were, the left one was wearing red like clothing like hio was, although she had pinkish red like gloves, having an yellow colored cloak on her shoulders that was seemly apart of the red dress and such, while the second one was dressed more similarity to 'hio' though had the same blue like colored clothing of 'mana' did, with greenish like gloves from Rora, and a reddish yellowish like necklace collar perhaps from ghogo, Moll the red dressed Elias bowed down a bit, with Lora doing the same "there we go. again, it's great to see you two again." jameson said, sitting back down as Lora glanced upwards towards the other, having an big childish like smile on her own face "how's David doing,,,? and Kelly...?" she asked as jameson smiled a bit "my boy's doing just fine, along with my girl, they're still with my wife amanda back in japan, they miss ya lot" he said as Mike stares in surprise  
  
"what? didint your cousin told you he's a family man too?" Fawkes stated as Jameson laughs slightly "it's fine fawkes, i was planning on telling him that he's an uncle on his birthday, we're expecting another one coming soon" he said as Lora gasped a bit "that's... great news...! we're proud for you...!" she said as moll gently poked her "ahem." she said as the other blinked "oh!... sorry uh... we're here to give you all an message." she claims as jameson glanced to fawkes, before looking back "what kind of message?" he asked as the two looked at one another, before looking back at the group, before they can even say anything, an loud breeze was heard, followed by the sounds of heavy flapping wings "she's here." they both said, as Eleven perks up slightly, gently placing Belvera down, and quickly going on outside, despite mike protesting that she'd stay inside due to the toxic fumes outside.  
  
Eleven stares in awe at the appearance of the giant approaching moth as it landed, mothra staring softly as her wings flapped a bit, her large green eyes stared at eleven as the other quietly and shakily reaches an hand out as the giant moth leaned forward, as she perked up at the soft white fluffy fur on her, her eyes sparkling a bit as the moth chitters quietly, before glancing over at the others watching, and looking down a bit onto Kevin, who squealed in surprise and hopped around the moth, flapping his wings slightly as he gives out a ton of squeaks, before the moth snorted slightly, an huff of wind knocks the dorat down as he squealed and kicked his legs, with Moe and larry making a bunch of sincker like hisses.  
  
Lora and moll comes outside as they bowed down slightly "it is good to see you again mothra, you are doing quite well." they both said, with the giant moth chirping slightly, as the eyes dimmed down a bit, staring at them all "woah... she's pretty...." max said as lucas and dustin and steve were just, lost for words. Before anything else could even happen, her antennas perked up, with her eyes glowing an soft red, glancing on over as the familiar sounds of the hedorahs were heard, or well, one of them. the water based hedorah, which was now also an land based form too, although the only different from the main hedorah was that it was still flying, mothra shrieked slightly as she gets ready to fly off, before eleven stops her "wait!" she said as the moth glanced over, chittering quietly as she tilted her head "b....b..be careful,,,," she said, as mothra makes an small huff 'my child, im always careful.' an voice said to her in her mind, as her eyes widened slightly, looking over as the large being flapped her wings, before taking off as she chased after the flying hedorah, letting out a loud angered shriek as the hedorah turned around and roared back, right before the two were now covered by the clouds and such, the only sounds being their roars, and the sounds of claws and such clashing.


	8. The Human Meteor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the new arrival of an sudden humanoid like kaiju codenamed simply Zone Fighter puts monarch on shock, the huge being seemly fends off Jirass from getting any closer to Godzilla until they all discovered something new about how exactly Godzilla's own species gain more power. elsewhere Mothra starts to fight off the remaining hedorahs as the party begins to realize a terrifying truth about the mind flayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an bit of a callback to one of my favorite ultraman episodes, i wished they would of done more with jirass, i know some people don't like the guy himself but i for one have a special love for Jirass's design, mainly cause it's something kinda different, maybe if the spines themselves werent like godzilla's then he'd be something more but, never the less i liked jirass and had fun writing him in while it lasted.

near the still heavily polluted areas of the town and cities, the main hedorah was lumbering about, roaring as it was twice the height it was when it first appeared, now bigger than angurius was as the 70 meter tall quadruple beast looked around, grumbling and hissing as the eyes on it glowed heavily, with an poisonous fume and such escaping out of it's pipe like stacks of spines, hissing and clicking it's messy jaws together as it looms around, hissing slightly at the feeble attempts of the humans trying to destroy it, though they did get lucky by nearly blasting out it's still healing eye, growling as it backs up further, roaring.

Hedorah snarls further, it's body melting and such, before using it's sludge to melt the strange machines and humans away into nothing but mere piles of goo and bone, gurgling and roaring as lasers fired out of it’s eyes, taking down any jets and such and causing nearby buildings and such to topple and fall over, the smog monster snarling further as it looks around for anything else that dared challenge it. It’s poisonous smell and fumes eroding and eating away slowly at the earth and buildings, gurgling slightly as it roared, before shrieking as it’s body suddenly jerks and glitches, clutching itself as it staggers back, the gate was being devoured?! Hissing in anger as it looks around further, before twitching as it looks up, seeing its fellow brethren getting attacked by the dark one’s sister. she was trying to stop them from shaping the world in it's master's own image, growling slightly as it turns it's attention away from the fleeing humans to glare at the sky.

hedorah snarled a bit, the eyes glowing as it prepares to blast the giant moth out of the sky, growling before it opened up it’s jaws, the toxic smells and such seemly swirling into it’s mouth as the eyes glowed, seemly forming an huge ball of energy contained with it’s toxic smell and fumes, squinting a bit as it aimed directly onto the moth, but before it could fire. An huge stream of greenish radioactive fire blasts into it, causing the ball of energy to explode as hedorah shrieks, getting stunned by that, and blasting into an building by the sudden atomic ray as it crumbled on top of the other, the moth kept fighting the flying form of hedorah as the two were getting farther away from the town of Hawkins and this city.

it gets up, shaking off the debris and such as it growled and roared in anger, the eyes glowing as it’s attacker revealed itself, it had an similar build to gorosaurus, more dinosaurin and hunched, having traits of an crocodile and iguana, long arms, an robust long whip like tail, sharp quills, odd sharp jagged triangular like spines, and small fierce eyes, with an void of black as the sockets, and an yellow dot acting as the pupil, the body being coated in blue like scales, and having an dark underside, green smoke exhaled out of it's gills as this newcomer stood around an whopping 118 meters, with an length reaching just about 190 meters long, and possibly weighing more than 40,000 metric tons, this my friends is the largest specimen of the subspecies of the Godzilla family, the Ginosaurus, normally ranging from 55 to 90 meters in height, this one was special in that it was sterile, and was far more stronger than it's parents were, granting it a much more larger height and such, this was Ginosaurus Tatopoulos, aka Zilla JR, or as some folks in monarch called him, Oji, the Japanese word for 'Prince' the tall giant growled slightly at hedorah, before bellowing loudly in a thunderous roar  
  
" **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!** "  
  
\---  
  
Back to where we had originally left off, Jirass was seen coming closer to Godzilla’s resting point, the other kaiju seemly too tired or weak to acknowledge the other’s appearance. Jirass roars slightly, walking further and further, before stopping at the kanji's resting spot, rumbling quietly as he tilted his head slightly, leaning down and gently nudging the other with his head, grumbling when he did'int get a response, before roaring as he lifted his fists up, the fists swarming with atomic energy, before he could do anything, an hand grabs him by the wirst, and he was flunged away, before further being knocked down a bit by missiles as he shrieked, getting on up before being roundhoused kick over the head as Jirass snarls, backing up as he shook his head, glancing up before roaring slightly.

The entire monarch crew and such stared in utter shock at what was in front of them, an large humanoid like titan, perhaps maybe around 50 meters tall, the sharp eerie yellow like eyes flaring at the 120 meter tall kaiju as jirass roars, clapping his hands together as the strange silver blue colored humanoid like being got into an battle stance, as jirass clapped his hands, roaring slightly as his frill came out, picking up a large rock as the other tilted his head, before looking up as jirass threw the rock over, before firing out his ray as the rock blew apart into pieces.

the humanoid figure huffs, before also slowly picking up an rock as Jirass hissed, before the figure hurls the rock up, and making the arms and or hands into an L like shape, fired out an beam of odd energy, the rock blowing up, as jirass roars and claps his hands further before he rushed at the being, with the other making a grunt and rushing back, despite the size advantage the Godzilla based kaiju had, the one seemly had a lot more speed, being able to dodge and outmaneuver the other, kicking and punching the other as Jirass roars, knocking the other back as the figure yells, crashing into the ground, before getting back up, and making a grunt before the two ran into eachother once more, with the humanoid shoving the other back further and further away from the resting Godzilla.

monarch stares in shock at the sudden appearance “woah.....” Maddie and Andrew both said as they stared, before Sam looked around “hey wait, where’s the doc?? He should be seeing this!” He pointed out as the others looked around, before the doors opened, and the others took notice of serizawa rushing in “what happened?! Wh-“ he perked up as he sees the two fighting behemoths outside, jirass and the humanoid like Titan, or if it even was an Titan or a kaiju. “Zone fighter....” the other said as the others looked at him “you know that thing?” Mark asked as he nodded “more or less, my father did research about this one, an marvelous creature he is, zone fighter was believed to originated from an alien like planet, Mars until remnants of the species arrived to earth, we believed that Yamato-no-Orochi was the reason for the planet’s destruction, same as the destruction of Venus and Jupiter”

Ford and mark looked over with confusion “that thing destroyed three possible inhabited planets????” He said as serizawa huffs “yes, something that the now disbanded Godzilla exterminator squad discovered and learned while on their many trips to observe and study and possibly terminate any creatures like gojira.” He said, as the others looked onwards “but it goes without saying, if zone fighter is here then, an host must be controlling it. Due to their bodies not being able to fully survive in earth’s environment, they adapted to form almost symbolic relationships with humans.” He said as the fighting continued “well then... let’s just pray that this thing is actually on our side right?” Sam stated, sitting back as he rubs his forehead as the others watched the fight going on.  
  
\---  
  
Mothra shrieks slightly as she kept on fighting the flying land like form of hedorah, blasting the other with rays from her antennas and eyes as her reflective scales and such deflected the hedorah's lasers and fumes, instead causing it more pain as the queen of monsters kept attacking, using her short bird like legs to grip and steer the flying hedorah around, causing it to crash into several buildings and such, with the eyes of the moth glowing a fierce red as windows shattered and buildings crumbled as she made the flying hedorah crash into and through it, spectators would watch in awe at the huge angelic like creature steering the flying smog like monster around like it was a simple rag doll.  
  
The hedorah roars as it thrashed about, but shrieks further as mothra’s claws dug into it’s neck as it snarled in pain, getting rammed around and having parts of it smeared or torn off from the way it was being tossed around, gurgling and melting as mothra’s body started heating up, the moth leading her to another area as she made it crash through 3 more buildings, before the moth dove down in a fiery glow with the hedorah in her hole, the other roaring out as it was rammed through an several small mountains, before being tossed and thrown several feet away, sliding and having a limb or two get snapped off as it laid there in the ground, twitching slightly as the eyes flickered back on, growling angrily.

Mothra flaps her wings slightly, her eyes glowing slightly as she huffed a bit, the flying hedorah getting on up as it staggers, she grunts, before rays shot out from her eyes, piercing into the hedorah as it further roars out in agony as it was getting melted slowly by the rays and the heat, steaming as it gurgles weakly, before it shrieks as it was rammed upwards into the air, sprouting out it’s wings as it roared weakly at mothra, who roars back, the two going into a aerial battle now, hitting eachother with their bodies and wings, smacking the other's head with her wings in a punching manner as it snarled, flailing it's body about as she dodged most of the odd sludge, huffing before the two kept on fighting each other in the air.  
  
mother had speed and experience in her blood and system, while all the hedorah had was an toxic smell, thinking that alone would have it win, which of course, was wrong. mothra snarls as her wings sharpened, flying over and slicing it's stomach open as the hedorah lets out a loud roar in pain, flapping the wings slightly as it grunts and coughs, before mothra flew behind, and bashed it's back, causing the other to roar and get sent flying towards a volcano, crashing into a huge part of it as it had made a crater, steaming and laying there in the ditch, the heat emitting off of the volcano causing it enough pain to make it not do anything else besides stay there and twitch, slowly melting as Mothra flaps her wings, snarling a bit before she started firing out rays into the being, making sure that it couldn't heal as it started roaring out in more pain.  
  
\---  
  
".....say what now...?" dustin stated as the party stared at the three faires, lora and moll, and Belevera on the other's shoulder as the others sat down and listened slightly "the broken god is going to return to this world, along with the old goddess, and the two guardians, mothra and battra will arise to protect the earth from them.” They both said, as eleven and mike stared at one another, and looked back “but.... isn’t the mind flayer.... uh... battra... cause the thing you described... sounds a lot like something the mind flayer would look like..” Dustin points out, standing up “your telling me that we got the mind flayer confused with the... other thing like eleven’s giant moth...?” He says as the two fairies looked at one another, before looking back.

”yes. That is what we’re implying. The one your thinking is. Is battra. He went into what you called the upside down in order to make sure that the broken god wouldn’t escape. But now that he’s back here, the broken god, or as you all call it, the mind flayer. Can easily escape a lot sooner.” They claimed as eleven stands up, crossing her arms “no.” she says, staring as her eyes glowed a bit, with the others glancing over to how sternly and firmly she said it "come again?" Belevera asks, huffing quietly as eleven stares at the three blankly before repeating herself "I said. no."

lora and moll tilted their heads “what do you mean no?” They asked as eleven huffs “I closed the gate.” She says, staring “the gate is closed. He won’t ever get out.” She stated firmly as the two looked at one another “....if that is true, than the earth is safe, but if a small part of the broken god is out here, then he can easily return to your world with a vessel big and powerful enough to support it’s great immerse energy...” they stated as the others looked at one another “what do you mean by old goddess?” Jameson asks as the two looked over “we have reason to believe that the previous mothra, maina is being attempted to be resurrected by remnants of our old tribe, if so, then they are destroying the very balance of nature itself.”

they stated, as fawkes and Jameson both looked at eachother, with Jameson looking back “I’ll see if there’s anything odd going on infant island when this whole mess is over.” He says, as the two fairies nodded, smiling softly and bowed “thank you Jameson.” They both said as mike looks at Jameson “what can we do?” he asks as Jameson chuckles slightly, leaning down and patting mike's head "right now, I need you here, holding down the fort with your friends, this is like our. secret base here mike, think you can do that?" he says, as mike blinks, nodding slightly "that's my smart cousin." he says, patting the other's head "Fawkes, radio monarch to send us a chopper to head over to infant island when this whole mess is over."  
  
he claims as Fawkes nodded slightly "alright. but what can we do for now?" he asks as the other huffs "for now, we wait. who knows maybe by some miracle that giant moth can actually get rid of those flying sacks of shit." he says as hopper huffs, leaning against the wall "at least that's something we can agree on." he says, as the others huffed "we can't just sit around doing nothing though..." Dustin said as Steve rubs his forehead "Actually. yes. we can. cause unlike last time, this damn smell WILL kill you little shits so, yeah no we're staying here. until will's giant monster takes care of them." he states, with dustin groaning a bit as max leans back on a chair "At least it beats fighting a horde of weird dog like things with flower mouths" she claimed as Lucas nodded "yeah, I mean it could be worst. a three-headed dragon like Kevin would show up." he says as everyone turned around to stare at him, including Kevin, Larry, and moe "......what?"  
  
\---  
The main hedorah snarls as it get plowed through building after building, crashing and being skidded into the ground as it grunts, getting back up before it yelps as it was Flunged upwards and crashed into more buildings, with Oji roaring out as the tail thrashes about, the spines charging before the large Zilla fires out a huge stream of green radioactive fire, blasting and engulfing the main hedorah into huge balls of flames as it shrieks in pain, thrashing about as it tries to smack away the fire, before zilla fires out an blue colored atomic ray, piercing and knocking the other down through a small row of buildings.  
  
Oji snarls slightly, the tail shifting as the main hedorah grunts slightly, getting up before falling down once more, snarling a bit before falling down by another stream of fire, and then another, before the main hedorah gets crushed into the building as oji huffs, cracking his neck slightly before the hedorah bursts out, but gets decked by oji's foot, the smog monster stumbles backward, groaning slightly before getting whipped by his tail, crashing into another building as more atomic rays erupts from the other's mouth as the hedorah shrieks in pain, thrashing about before twitching heavily and breathing as the fire stopped.  
  
Zilla jr snorts and cracks his neck further, stomping towards the downed hedorah as it staggers up, before he stomps it to the ground, and proceed to lift it by it's tail, and throw it onto the ground repeatedly as he clamps his jaws onto the hedorah's shoulder, the other roaring before it gets slammed down into another building, a chunk of it's flesh and face being destroyed and torn off as it's eye falls out completely, roaring and shrieking as the socket closed up to stop any leaking blood, but that gave zilla jr another opening as the hedorah shrieks and gets rammed into another building a huge spike impaling through it's stomach through it's back as it roars out further, before zilla jr seemly finishes off the smog monster with one green blue colored atomic ray, making it crash and be buried in a row of buildings.  
  
The mutant prince growls slightly, smoke coming out of his nostrils and gills as smoke emerged out of the buildings the hedorah was trapped in as Zilla jr growled slightly, steam coming out of his spines, roaring slightly as his spines slowly charged up, before the hedorah erupts out of the rubble, firing out a huge sludge like bomb as the zilla shrieks, roaring as he gets knocked back, crashing into a building as the hedorah steams and melts, growling as it rushed over, tearing the building apart, before seeing a huge hole in the ground, grunting in confusion, before turning around and looking around, walking on all fours with a limp, before it shrieks as a orange colored ray erupts from underneath it, being flunged into the air, before turning to it's flying form although painfully remaining in it's land based form as it flew away, as zilla jr erupts out of the ground, growling and roaring out loudly at the fleeing smog monster.  
  
\---  
  
Jirass roars as he gets flunged forward to the ground by brute force, with Zone fighter huffing as the larger kaiju gets up slowly, with the two circling eachother as he charged at him once again, before shoving the other back, zone fighter grunting as jirass snarls, the tail shifting as he rushed forward again, before being kicked in the stomach as he fell over, shrieking as zone fighter grunts, glancing over at the wounded body of godzilla, the other steaming slightly as his eyes were closed, and his breathing was faint.  
  
Zone fighter snapped his head back at jirass, who roared slightly in anger as the other makes some sort of 'laughter' like noise, before getting his side burnt by the ray, grunting as he jumped back, holding his side as he grunts, the eyes flickering slightly, before jumping again as the other fired out another ray, hitting the ankle as zone fighter huffs, balancing himself just barely as he grunts, shaking his head, getting up, before being pushed down by another ray nearly slicing a gash through his chest, rolling backwards as jirass snorts and clapped his hands slightly.  
  
the large humanoid gets up, and lunged forward, clamping his hands onto the opened frill as jirass shrieks, attempting to close his frill up, before letting out a roar of agony as the frill was torn off, blood splattering his neck as jirass shrieks and flails his head around, touching his neck where his frill had once been, roaring and shrieking as he roared in anger at zone fighter, who was holding the large frill up like a trophy with the same 'laughter' like noise, slowly bringing it to his left as jirass roars and charged right at him.  
  
the large humanoid leaps to the left as jirass runs through the frill almost, like a game of toro if someone were to compare what's happening right now, jirass turns around, and tries again, only to have zone fighter dodge it again as he flapped the frill around, almost mocking and or taunting him as jirass snarls again, trying once more as the same thing happened, with zone fighter huffing, shaking the frill about as the other snarled again, the tail thrashing as he rushed head on, with zone fighter side-stepping quickly as jirass falls forward, rolling onto his back as he gets up, a tree being thrown from hanging onto his mouth onto zone fighter's face as the humanoid stumbles back, grunting and looking up as jirass growled, snorting slightly as the large being throws the frill away a bit, the two circling one another, staring into eachother's faces.  
  
\---  
  
Jirass snarls slightly, stepping into the small trees, the two still circling eachother, with zone fighter huffing as he clenched his fists, jirass roaring slightly as the two stared blankly before jirass snarls, rushing forward as zone fighter did the same as the two shoved eachother in a sumo-wrestling like fashion, jirass nearly getting the win due to his large size, before shrieking as zone fighter hits his knee, and slams him to the ground, jirass rolling as zone fighter then leaps onto him, trying to do a chokehold as the two rolled around, with jirass roaring more as they kept rolling about, as the people on the argo watches, with andrew hiding behind emma and mark as maddie blinked slightly, staring further as her eyes were wide, something about that thing seemed... familiar but, she couldn't place her finger on it.  
  
Jirass fires out a atomic ray as it knocks zone fighter back, the other taking a few steps back after that as he dusts the smoke off, with jirass getting up as he then fired out a barrage of missiles once more, shrieking as blood sprouted out of his leg, shoulder and back, backing up as he gets up again, turning around and roaring slightly at the humanoid as they both stared again, before jirass's spines charged up, the other's body flickering slightly as he roared and rushed forward as zone fighter's hand glowed a bit, rushing as the two sliced eachother, a minor gash appearing in the other side of zone fighter while a big spark erupted out of jirass's own side. The two stepping back as they both stared at one another, jirass growling as zone fighter huffs, before tilting his head as blood drips out of the monster's own mouth.  
  
then without warning, the other slowly stumbles back, before falling down with a thud right onto godzilla's own body, as Zone fighter huffs, getting out of the battle stance as he stares slightly, looking over the large beast, before staring slightly at the Argo, before going over to where the frill was, picking it up as the large humanoid walks over to the downed beast, placing the frill on the other's neck, making sure it stayed on as the large humanoid stares, before knelting down and gently closing the godzilla specimen's eyes as he backs up, looking over the scene, before glancing over to the large ship, and then simply flying off when a loud beeping noise erupted from the belt buckle and chest, both glowing and beeping red as he flew out of sight, seemly vanishing out of thin air just like that.  
  
the others on the argo watched all of that happening, some with wide eyes, as maddie stared slightly, backing up "w...well.... what now....?" emma asked as mark glanced over, staring "wait....." he points outside "look..." he says, with the others glancing over, as maddie hears the doors opening, seeing will rushing back "h-hi-" he says, noticing everyone's expressions ",,,,what?" he asks as maddie went over to him "where the hell have you been?!" she stated as the other held his hands up "trying to- find a way to fix up rex, why? did i miss anything??" he asks as he glanced over when mark says "i don't think we might have to do anything after all. look at this." he pointed out, as the others moved to the balcony window and stared.  
  
\---  
  
outside the argo, Jirass was barely just alive, his frill seemly reattaching itself as it closed back up, the large kaiju using the last of his strength to gently nudge his head to godzilla's broken spines, with the kaiju king twitching a finger as a odd glow began to flicker and appear out of the larger kaiju, small particles came out and seemly slowly transferred itself into godzilla's own body, the more particles that came out, the more it went into godzilla, his spines seemly slowly growing back and repairing themselves, his head getting slightly larger as his spines flickered slightly, his tail growing longer as more and more of jirass was seemly transferring itself into godzilla's own body, healing up broken bone and melted skin back together like it never happened, his skins darkening and shading up like they were never there, his body getting bigger and stronger, when seemly everything from jirass was gone, including the skeleton. lightly flashed out of nowhere, hitting his spines.  
  
Godzilla's eyes opened widely, getting up as he roars loudly, firing out a atomic ray into the air as he roared loudly, his size increasing from 75 meters to 80 meters, his scars darkened up completely, the only ones being shown was the scar on his face, his right eye was still a bloodied up red, but no longer dripping blood anymore, he growls, roaring loudly as dozens of atomic rays erupted out of his crimson red glowing spines, his claws sharp and darker, like metal and iron anymore, his atomic rays went from blue all the way to a piercing powerful purple color as he roared further, steaming as he turns around, the people in the argo taking a step back, before he turns his attention to the north west direction, and lets out a huge roar, walking off, steam coming out of him as he had one thing on his mind.  
  
 **getting rid of those smog monster bitches.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the king is back, and he's PISSED


End file.
